Unexpected Attraction
by potterxlove98
Summary: Hermione expected to have a quiet year at Hogwarts after the war ended. She was Head Girl and thought everything was going to be great. The last thing she expected was to fall for Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** So this is my first fanfiction and I'm super excited about it. Please leave many reviews! Don't be afraid to criticize just please don't be mean.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. The talented JK Rowling owns everything else.**

**Chapter One**

Hermione shrieked of excitement as she dropped the envelope she had just received from a familiar owl. Her mother burst into her room and ran to her daughter. "Hermione dear, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Hermione turned to face her mother, "Mother, I've just been made Head Girl! I've wanted this for so long, it's unbelievable!" Her face was red of excitement and happiness.

Her mother shook her head and smiled, "I knew that you could do it sweetheart." She gave her daughter a hug and walked to the door. Just before she left, she turned to face her daughter, "Next time something exciting happens, please don't scream like that. I thought that you were being killed or something." She laughed and left the room.

Hermione couldn't believe it, Head Girl. All she thought about now was who the Head Boy was.

* * *

Draco Malfoy groaned as he heard the familiar tapping of an owl outside his window. He went over to the window and opened it. The owl dropped a letter into his hand. He rolled his eyes as he saw that the letter was from Hogwarts. He was being forced to go back and finish his seventh year because if he didn't, he would never be able to get a job.

He ripped the letter open and began to read:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_ Welcome back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you know, we are having all of the students from your year repeat their Seventh Year because of unforeseen events that had happened last year. Your list of things needed for this coming school year is attached on another sheet of paper behind this one._

_ Now, I am happy to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Boy for the school. You are probably asking yourself why I chose you. I chose you because you have very high grades and I think that you will help enforce the rules in this school. You will find out who the Head Girl is on the train on your way to school._

_ You will be sharing living quarters with the Head Girl and must do Head duties with her as well. Your badge is located in the envelope. Please do not lose it. I hope you enjoy this year._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

_P.S. You will get your Head privileges taken away if you do not follow orders._

Draco opened the envelope and held the Head Boy badge in his hand inspecting it. He wondered who the Head Girl was. Probably Granger, she _was_ in fact the smartest girl in school and a goody two shoes. He shuddered at the fact that he most likely had to share living quarters with the Mudblood Granger.

* * *

Hermione said goodbye to her parents and went off to Platform 9 ¾. She began to scan the crowd for Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She hadn't gone to the Burrow all summer and frankly, she missed the bunch. She hadn't visited mostly because of Ron. After the kiss during the war, things were very awkward for the both of them. It was a mutual decision that they both stay friends. She couldn't see them so she decided to go into the train and save them a compartment.

She was walking towards the back of the train when she crashed into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" She noticed who it was she slammed into. "Oh, it's you."

"Watch where you're going mudblood, now I'm going to have to burn these clothes."

"Really Malfoy? Couldn't come up with a better insult after six years? I'm getting bored."

He sneered at her. She just smiled and walked to her compartment feeling rather proud of herself. About five minutes later Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked in. They all hugged and smiled at her. They started catching up on things like how their summer was and how everyone was holding up after the war.

The war had really shaken a lot of people up including Hermione. She still has nightmares.

"Hermione, tell me, how was your summer?" Harry asked.

She knew why he was asking. She had to go to Australia to restore her parent's memories after she erased them before the war. It was a horr-

"Hermione?" Asked Harry, interrupting her thoughts.

"It went fine." She lied. It was actually horrible. She gave them their memories back and they were hurt that she erased their memories. They forgave her but she still felt guilty.

"We're here!" Yelled Ginny, her voice filled of excitement.

**A/N:**** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Ms. JK Rowling is the brilliant woman who created everything. The only thing I made up is the plot.

**A/N:**** I'm glad that people are reading this story! I want to thank JezzStar for reviewing this story. I will try and update my story as much as possible. Now back to the story!**

Chapter Two

Hermione looked out the window and saw Hogwarts. This place was her second home. She smiled and looked at her friends. She noticed that they were all in their robes. _Crap! I need to change!_

Hermione ran to the bathroom and quickly changed into her robes. When she left the bathroom she realized that she was one of the last people on the train. She quickly ran out and left to find Harry, Ron, and Ginny. As she was running she slammed into something hard. She felt strong hands on her arms. She looked up and saw that it was Draco Malfoy.

"Granger, this is the second time you slam into me today. Are you doing this on purpose?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stalked off to find her friends. She noticed that Malfoy had changed a lot over the summer. He was built, but didn't look big. She liked that in men. His features on his face had also softened a bit. He was quite handsome actually. She felt warm when his hands touched her arms.

_Wait, what am I thinking! That's Draco freaking Malfoy. He tortured you for years! Hermione you are so stupid don't look at him like that he's nothing but-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone scream her name. She turned around and instantly spotted two red heads and a boy with a scar. They came rushing towards her.

"Hermione, where have you been? We've been worried sick about you!" Shouted Ginny.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I had to change into my robes and then I came straight here to find you guys. You guys are overprotective of me, really."

They all laughed and sat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione scanned the room and her eyes locked on one person, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco could feel eyes burning on him. He looked up and spotted the last person he expected to be looking at him, Hermione Granger. She quickly looked away and began talking to Potter and the Weasel. He stared at her and studied her features. He liked the way her neck went back as she laughed. He had to admit that since fourth year, Hermione has gotten a lot prettier. She was never ugly but since the night of the Yule Ball, she just got prettier. Beautiful even.

She's also filled out in all the right places. He had to admit she was gorge- _Wait; this is Granger I'm talking about! What am I saying? She's nothing but a filthy mudblood. She's dis-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a cough made by Headmistress McGonagall. It reminded him an awful lot of Dolores Umbridge. He shuddered, boy he hated that lady. He did help her bust Potter and the others in fifth year but to tell you the truth, he hated her.

"Students, may I have your attention please."

Draco looked up and saw McGonagall standing behind a podium.

"Welcome to another year back at Hogwarts. I'm happy that everything is back to normal. I know that we had a rough year last year, but I know that this year will be great! Now I would like to introduce this year's Head Boy and Girl."

_Crap! I forgot to meet the Head Girl on the train._

"Will Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy please stand up?"

Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table and watched Hermione slowly rise from her seat. She obviously doesn't like to be the center of attention. That was ironic considering that she's always in the _Daily Prophet_ being Potter's best friend and all. He quickly got up and people applauded for the both of them.

* * *

Dinner appeared on the table and people ate. Ron probably ate more than the entire school combined. "Ronald, don't you think that you've eaten enough?"

Ron looked up at her with his mouth filled with food. It was disgusting. "I 'ike food 'Ermione!" Food was splattered everywhere.

"Honestly Ron!" With that, she got up and left to find her new common room. She had no idea that she was being followed.

* * *

Draco watched Granger scream at the Weasel and leave the Great Hall. He suddenly got the urge to get up and follow her. So he did. She looked lost; she was probably searching for our common room. He went up to her and whispered in her ear, "Need help?"

* * *

Hermione was lost. She just couldn't find the common room. Suddenly she felt hot breath against her ear and heard, "Need help?"

She screamed. She instantly whipped out her wand at pointed it at the person in front of her without even realizing who it was.

"Whoa, Granger relax! I thought I could help you find the common room!"

It finally sunk in that no one was trying to kill her. She dropped her wand. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I just-" She stopped and narrowed her eyes at Malfoy. "You scared the crap out of me! What the hell is wrong with you?"

He smirked. "Come on Granger, let's go find our common room."

**A/N:** **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter! I only own the plot!

**A/N:**** Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so grateful that people put alerts on my story! I'll try and update as soon as possible! Be prepared, you guys are about to become very proud of Hermione.**

Chapter Three

Hermione was shocked that Malfoy wanted to help her find the common room. _He probably has an ulterior motive to this. He just wants to get into my he-_

"Here it is. Who's this oaf?" Malfoy interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" She looked up and saw a painting of a knight riding a horse. She immediately recognized who it was. "That _oaf _happens to be Elliot W. Huth, **(A/N: I made him up.)** he saved three hundred people back in the 1500's."

"That's right! I'm glad _someone _knows who I am." Hermione looked at the painting and saw that it was Elliot who spoke. She smiled at him and then smirked at Malfoy.

"Watch it Granger, you're starting to look like a Slytherin." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Elliot.

"Elliot, our password is going to be, 'Malfoy is an idiot'." She smiled and ran into the common room when the portrait opened.

"Granger, you change that password now!"

"No way Malfoy!" Hermione couldn't stop laughing. When she finally stopped, she looked at the common room she was standing in. She gasped. "It's absolutely amazing!"

The common room had mixed colors of red, silver, gold, and green. It had two armchairs and a giant couch. The room had a fireplace and stairs. There were two pairs of stairs. One lead up to a room labeled _Draco_, the other to one labeled _Hermione_. She turned and saw a door labeled _Library. _Hermione stopped in her tracks and smiled. She had her own library.

* * *

Draco looked around the room and thought that it actually looked nice. He faced Granger and thought that she was going to pass out. "Granger, are you okay?"

She turned to face him with giant smile on her face; "There's a library in here! I think I'm going to love it here! Do you want to go in with me?"

She stuck out her hand, but Draco was hesitant. He took it and walked into the library. This time he really thought that Granger was going to pass out. He had never seen so many books in his life.

She let go of his hand and spun around to look everywhere in the room. "I've never seen so many books! Look they have muggle books too! 'Romeo and Juliet', 'The Adventures of Tom Sawyer', and 'Through the Looking Glass'! I-I love it here!"

Draco laughed. "Granger, you really are a strange one." She gave him a look and went up to her room. He heard a scream. He ran up to her room and saw Granger smiling. "What happened?"

She laughed and smiled. "This is the most beautiful room I've ever been in!"

Draco rolled his eyes and left to his room. His room of course was green and silver. It had a king size bed and a door that led to a bathroom. He walked in.

* * *

Hermione absolutely loved her room. It was red and gold of course. It had a king size bed and had more books. This room was amazing. She saw a door and figured that it probably led to the bathroom. She opened the door. She found herself looking at Malfoy. He was looking back at her from his door. "Well, now that we know that we share a bathroom, there need to be restrictions. First of all, knock before entering. Then make sure that you lock the door if you're in the bathroom. Also put shielding spells so no one sees the other just in case."

Malfoy smirked, "Whatever you want. Make sure that you follow those rules Granger. Don't get too tempted to sneak a peek."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "You're disgusting!" With that, she slammed the door to her room.

Hermione didn't speak to Malfoy for the rest of the night and avoided him all through the morning. She went straight to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hermione how was Malfoy?" Harry asked. "He's not doing anything bad is he?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He's fine. Annoying, but fine. How was the first night in the Gryffindor tower?"

"It was great. No one went to sleep for hours, as you can tell by the bags under our eyes."

Hermione laughed, "Yes, I noticed." She looked at her watch, "We have to get to Transfiguration!"

* * *

Draco waltzed into Transfiguration and sat next to his best friend, Blaise Zabini.

"So how's living with Granger?" Blaise asked.

"It's okay, I guess. She's not bothering me."

Blaise smirked, "Well you have to admit she's very pretty now. I wouldn't mind living with her."

Draco rolled his eyes. He was about to say something but was distracted when Potter walked in with the Weasel and Granger. They sat down and she was laughing at something Weasel had said. He was upset that she was laughing at something Weasel said and not something he said. _What are you thinking? That's Granger!_

He got up and walked over to the trio, Blaise following quickly behind him. "What's so funny Weasel? Talking about how poor you are again?"

Weasel's face instantly became red. "Shut up ferret!" He pulled out his wand. Then something happened he didn't expect.

* * *

Hermione watched Ron take out his wand and point it at Malfoy. She quickly got up and stood in front of Ron. "Ronald, don't do something you might regret."

"That's right Weasel. You don't want to start throwing up slugs again."

"That's it Malfoy! Stu-" He was stopped by Hermione.

"Ron stop! Do you want to get detention?"

Malfoy smirked, "Yeah Weasel. You don't want a detention. It's good thing the mudblood was here." The Slytherins behind him laughed.

Ron was so red that he looked like he was going to explode. "Don't you ever call Hermione that again you- you-"

"What Weasel? What? I can call her a mudblood whenever I want, it says it right there on her left arm. She's reminded of how filthy she is everyday without me."

Blaise put a hand on Malfoy's shoulder, "Draco, what do you think you're doing? We're going to get attacked by McGonagall. You crossed the line."

Draco waved Blaise off feeling rather proud of himself.

Ron turned and whispered to Hermione, "He has no right I'll-"

She stopped him, "I'll handle this."

Malfoy looked at her with evil eyes, "What are you going to mudblood? Bore me to death with information?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Go ahead and call me a mudblood. I'm proud of it." She turned to the class and lifted her sleeve to show her scar that clearly spelled out 'Mudblood.' Gasps echoed around the room. "I'm proud of this scar. I was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange on the floor of Malfoy Manor. I was hit with the Cruciatus curse multiple times while she engraved these letters on my arm. I thought that I was going to die that day. Finally Harry and Ron saved me. Before the war ended, I was ashamed of this scar. Now, its something I never want to go away. It reminds me everyday that I'm special. That two muggles could have a magical child."

She turned to Malfoy, "But you, your scar is _not _something to be proud of." She went up to him and lifted his sleeve to show the dark mark. Gasps were heard across the room, again. Malfoy pushed her away. "That scar shows that you were on _his_ side. It shows that your side lost. You will be judged everyday and it will be very difficult to get a job without people being afraid that you're going to attack them.

"No one will _ever _love you. You think people haven't noticed but they have. Pansy Parkinson has even left your side, which is low. The only reason that you're not rotting in Azkaban right now next to your father where you belong is because you're an underage wizard!"

With that, she turned to leave the room. All of a sudden she heard, "Stupefy!" She was too quick. She turned around, grabbed her wand, and yelled, "Protego! Petrificus Totalus!" Instantly Malfoy's spell was blocked, his hands fell to his sides, and he fell down to the floor. She walked up to him, "And don't you _ever _try to hex me."

She spun on her heels and left the classroom.

"Miss Granger!"

"Hermione!"

She ignored the calls and went straight to the common room.

**A/N:**** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I wish that I was JK Rowling.

**A/N:**** Thanks for the reviews! Thanks for adding my story or me to your favorites list! How do you think the story's going so far? What did you think of Hermione's outburst? BACK TO THE STORY!**

Chapter Four

Hermione could barely hear her name being called anymore. She finally made it to the portrait of Elliot. By the time she got there she was already crying.

"My precious Hermione, what's wrong? Did that Malfoy boy hurt you?" Elliot was always so caring but right now she didn't feel like talking about the whole thing that happened in Transfiguration.

"Elliot, I really don't feel like talking about it. But if you _must _know, Malfoy did have something to do with it. _Malfoy's an idiot._" She said the password and Elliot opened up so she could enter the common room. She sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. She started crying.

* * *

"Alright, class dismissed! Please be careful with Mr. Malfoy. Try not to step on him." Professor McGonagall dismissed the class and everyone left. Thankfully nobody stepped on Draco. Ron and Harry kicked him by 'accident' though. Professor McGonagall went up to Draco and muttered the counter curse.

Draco began to move his fingers, then his arms, and then his whole body. He got up slowly and rubbed his head. It hurt since he fell on it. _Stupid Granger. I guess I shouldn't have brought up her scar. But she had no right to show everyone my scar. She had no right to tell me where I belonged._

"Mr. Malfoy, would you like to tell me why Miss Granger had the outburst she did today?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Draco shrugged, "How would I know? She's just crazy."

Professor McGonagall smirked. Draco was shocked. He didn't know that the Head of the Gryffindor house was capable of doing such a Slytherin act. "Mr. Malfoy you and I both know that Miss Granger doesn't just hex people for no reason. I was only able to hear half of what she said and the hex. What did you do?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I called her a mudblood. I pointed out her scar that she got from Bellatrix Lestrange over the summer. She started ranting about how she was proud of her scar and then started telling me about my scar. Then she hexed me."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Is that all? Did you do something to make her hex you? I know Miss Granger very well and I _know _that she wouldn't resort to magic or violence unless it was necessary." She glared at Draco making him very uncomfortable. She _was_ Headmistress after all; she probably had a magical glare that made him tell the truth.

Draco sighed, "Fine, I hexed her but she was too fast. She blocked it and then hexed me. Happy?" Professor McGonagall nodded and then laughed to herself. She stood up and smoothed out her robes.

"Come with me Mr. Malfoy, we have to discuss your punishment with Miss Granger." She headed towards the door.

"Why do we have to discuss it with her?" Draco huffed.

"She hexed you, she has to be punished as well." She opened the door and Draco followed her out.

* * *

Hermione was still crying. She didn't know why she was crying so much. It wasn't that big of a deal. She defended herself and hexed Malfoy. The people around her seemed impressed. She heard the door open and looked up. It was Professor McGonagall that came in. Luckily she was alone.

"Hello Miss Granger, how are you? That was quite a show you put on in class today." Hermione quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at the Headmistress.

"I'm really sorry Professor. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have hexed Malfoy and I'm willing to take whatever punishment you give me." The Headmistress just smiled at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I understand why you hexed Mr. Malfoy. He insulted you and he made you remember a very painful moment in your life. Even though you had a good reason for what you did you must still have a punishment. Mr. Malfoy is waiting outside, he hasn't gotten his punishment yet so if you don't mind I'm going to let him in." She nodded and Professor McGonagall walked towards the door. Right before opening it she turned to Hermione and smirked, "Nice password by the way."

She let Malfoy in and made him sit on the couch beside Hermione. "Why do I have to sit next to her?" All he got was a glare and he quickly sat down.

"Alright, it's been only two days into the year and we're already having problems. You are Head Boy and Girl; you have a duty to be an example towards the students. If you think that hexing each other in the middle of a classroom is a good example then I need to punish you both.

"I could easily take away your positions and assign a new Head Boy and Girl." Arguing coming from Hermione and Malfoy interrupted her. "I know that you both are great students and it would pain me to take away your positions. So instead, I'm going to make you stay here in this dorm for two weeks without leaving."

"What!" Hermione blurted out. "We can't stay here for two weeks! What about classes, homework, food, and our friends? I can't miss the first two weeks of class Professor, I just can't!"

Malfoy started laughing at Hermione and she glared at him. "Miss Granger, you don't need to worry, all of your lessons and homework will be sent up. All you need to do is when you finish you put it through that hole in the door and the rest will be taken care of. For food, you have a kitchen here where you could either make food or magically make it appear. As for your friends, letters will be sent to them telling them your situation. They are not allowed to visit unless I give them permission. Do you understand?"

They both nodded at the Professor. As she turned to leave she looked back at them and said, "Good luck. I hope that when I come back here, there will be no dead bodies." She winked and left.

* * *

**(Professor McGonagall's POV)**

_How did Albus handle all these things so well?_ Minerva thought to herself. Once she left the Head's common room she went straight to her office. She went up to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore and smiled. "How did you do it? You did it every year. Albus I'm afraid that even if you were here it would be _impossible_ to get those two together. You should've seen them today. Hermione Granger actually hexed Draco. There's no way that it's going to work. I'm sorry."

The portrait looked at her, "Minerva, every year the Head Boy and Girl get romantically involved. They almost always start out as enemies but then it works out for the best. Don't you remember Lily and James? They were enemies. They _hated_ each other. All of a sudden they got Head Boy and Girl and that's all it took.

"They ended up getting married and having a wonderful child. I'm sad that Harry didn't get to meet them. But if they could do it, so can Hermione and Draco. I believe that they will change each other. They balance each other out. It'll work Minerva, just give it some time."

Minerva looked at the portrait with sad eyes, "I wish you were here. It was so much easier when you were around."

**A/N:**** What do you think so far? Do you think that Hermione and Draco can make it through the next two weeks without killing each other? What will Harry, Ron, and Ginny think?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I wish I did! JK Rowling is AMAZING!

**A/N:****What did you think of the last chapter? Are you ready for some fighting, screaming, and maybe even some getting along?**

Chapter Five

Hermione went straight up to her room after McGonagall left. She did not want to be near Malfoy right now. She changed into her pajamas and looked at the time, it was only five o'clock. She groaned and dragged herself downstairs so that she could go to the library. Right as she was about to get off the last step she lost her footing and fell. Right before she hit the ground she felt strong arms grab her.

"Third time in two days Granger. You _so_ want me." When she realized what was going on, she looked up and saw that her face was only inches from Malfoy's. She quickly got out of his arms and muttered thanks and went straight to the library. She could feel her cheeks burning up. Why were they burning up? She shrugged off the thought and grabbed a book.

The book she grabbed was 'Pride and Prejudice', one of her favorites. She looked around for a place to sit and saw that there was a giant window. She saw that it had a large windowsill that she could sit on. She stretched her legs out and began to read. After about half an hour Hermione fell asleep.

* * *

Draco saw Granger coming down the stairs. She was in her pajamas. They were made up of a black tank top and long hot pink bottoms. Her hair was up in a ponytail. There were slight curls at the tip of it. She looked rather cute. _Why am I thinking this?_ Before he could argue with himself he saw Granger slip. He ran to grab before she fell. She went right into his arms. Her face was inches from his and he had the sudden urge to kiss her.

_Snap out of it Draco! _He took the opportunity to get her upset. "Third time in two days Granger. You _so_ want me." She looked up at him and her cheeks got extremely red. She quickly got out of his arms and went straight to their library. He heard a muffled thanks. Once she closed the door Draco breathed deeply. He wanted more than anything to have her back in his arms. _I have to snap out of this! _

About an hour passed and Granger still hadn't come out from the library. Draco decided to go in and ask if she was going to eat anything. When he walked in he spotted Granger sitting on the windowsill. She had a book in her hand but she was asleep. She was shivering. _Should I get her a blanket? No, she'll know it was me. But she's shivering! Maybe I could carry her to her room and put her in her bed. At least that way she would think that she got up and went to bed._

Draco decided to go with his second idea. He picked up Granger and started walking towards her room. She suddenly started moving. Draco was worried that she would wake up. Then something out of the ordinary happened, Granger actually snuggled up against his chest. She looked so calm and sweet while she was sleeping. He finally got to her room and tucked her in her bed. He walked to the door and took one last look at Granger. He smiled and went to go eat.

* * *

Hermione woke up in her own bed. _That's weird. I remember falling asleep in the library. Maybe Malfoy brought me up. No way, he'd be too worried about filth getting on his robes. But I __**know**__ that I didn't come here by myself. Maybe Malfoy did bring me up._

Hermione stretched and spotted an owl waiting outside of her window. She opened it and began to read the letter the owl dropped in her hands.

_Hermione,_

_ I heard about the whole thing with Malfoy. Sorry. I got permission from McGonagall to write to you whenever I want. I'm a bit afraid to visit because of Malfoy. Besides, McGonagall said that it would be better if no one visited. Sorry. I miss you lots!_

_ Love,_

_ Ginny_

Hermione finished the letter. She groaned that no one would be able to visit her but she was happy that Ginny could at least owl her as much as she wanted. Hermione decided to go downstairs to get some breakfast. Her stomach was rumbling. She missed dinner last night. She saw that Malfoy's door was closed and that he wasn't in the common room. He was probably still sleeping. Hermione decided to make breakfast for him as well as for her. She wanted to thank him for taking her to her room last night.

Just as Hermione was finishing up making the breakfast, Malfoy walked in. She looked up at him. He was rubbing his eyes and was coming down the stairs. She realized that he was wearing long pajama pants and no shirt. Her eyes widened. She had heard from girls around school that he was built but never did she think that he looked this good.

"Like what you see Granger?" She shook her head and saw that Malfoy was smirking at her.

"Oh please, I was staring because you had the _audacity _**(A/N: I love using that word!) **to walk around here shirtless like you own the place." I rolled my eyes as he continued to smirk.

"Well, technically I do own the place. It _is_ my dorm."

"It is not _your _dorm, it's _our _dorm. You know what, forget it. Now come, I made you breakfast." She put his breakfast on a plate and put it on the table. She then got her food and sat down. He walked over to the table and sat across from her.

"It's not poison is it, Granger?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

She smirked, "If I were to kill you, I wouldn't do it by poisoning you." She then took a bite of her food. She felt Malfoy's icy silver eyes staring at her. "You know Malfoy, I can't eat with you staring at me."

He looked up at her face, "Why would you make me breakfast if it wasn't poison?" She noticed that he still hadn't touched his food.

"I just wanted to thank you for t-taking me to my room last night." She whispered. His eyes became worried but quickly went back to being serious.

"What on earth are you talking about Granger? You went to your room by yourself last night." Something was off.

"No I didn't. The last thing I remember is sleeping on the windowsill and then I woke up in my room. The only explanation is that you took me there." His eyes became worried again. "I'm not going to tell anyone that you did it. It'll be our secret. I promise."

His face softened. "Fine I carried you. So what?"

She smiled, "My only is question is why? You hate me, you should've just let me freeze in there."

He smirked, "I guess I felt bad. Plus, I didn't want to get hexed again."

She laughed, "I'm sorry about that. Listen, since we're going to be stuck together for a while, why don't we be civil towards each other? I'm tired of getting called by my surname."

He smiled, "Okay." He stuck out his hand and Hermione shook it. _Maybe the next two weeks won't be so bad. _She thought to herself.

She finished her food and got up to put her plate in the sink. She was walking up to her room when she turned around, "Can you please go put on a shirt."

**A/N:**** What did you think? I know that there wasn't any screaming or fighting but I just wanted to make this chapter sweet and fluffy. What do you think will happen over the next two weeks? Will they be able to get through it without killing each other? Do you think that they'll get together by the end of the two weeks? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! JK Rowling is the most amazing writer in the world.

**A/N:**** I'm not getting many reviews anymore! Come on guys! I promise that the story will get better! Just to let you guys know, I modeled Hermione after me when it comes to her likes and dislikes. Let's get back to the story! **

Chapter Six

Hermione was glad that she and Draco had finally worked things out. It was a bit weird for her to say Draco's name. Dr-a-co. Weird. Over the next week they barely argued. They just talked. They really didn't go into detail though. It was a bit awkward between them.

It was two days until before Hermione and Draco were able to leave the common room. It was dark outside so Hermione decided to sit on the couch and read. This time she was reading 'Romeo and Juliet'. She heard Draco come out from the bathroom and sit on the couch next to her.

"What are you reading?" He asked leaning towards her.

"Me? Oh, I'm reading 'Romeo and Juliet'. I just love William Shakespeare and this story. It's so sad but I just can't help being drawn to it. I think that I've read it at least five times." She told him without looking up. All of a sudden he grabbed her book and stuck it behind him. "Hey! I was reading that!"

He smirked, "I know. All you do is read! We've been here almost two weeks and I barely know anything about you. We promised to be civil remember?" He had one eyebrow raised.

She gave him a small smile, "Okay fine. Let's start with something easy. What's your favorite color?" She looked at him expectantly.

He rolled his eyes, "What a question. Okay, mine is green. What about you?"

She smirked, "Of course green would be your favorite color. This might surprise you but mine just so happens to be purple." He looked at her with a surprised face. "Oh come on don't look at me like that. Not _every_ Gryffindor's favorite colors are red and gold. Now, um, tell me something that _no one_ knows about you."

Draco thought about the question for a moment, "I was secretly rooting for Potter in the war."

Hermione was shocked. She couldn't believe it. _Then why did he try to kill us in the Room of Requirement?_ _No, he told Crabbe and Goyle not to kill us. Maybe he didn't want to be a Death Eater. Maybe his father forced him._

"Hermione are you going to say something?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Draco's question.

"What was it like living in Malfoy Manor?"

* * *

"What was it like living in Malfoy Manor?" Hermione's question startled him. Draco really didn't like to talk about the Manor. He wanted to talk to _someone_ about it. He was tired of keeping it bottled up for so long.

"I know that you might not want to hear this but I can't keep it bottled up any longer. If I'm going to tell you about the Manor, I have to tell you everything. Including when I was a child. Is that okay?"

She thought about it for a moment and then looked up at him. "I want to know everything." She whispered his answer so low he had to strain to hear it.

He took a deep breath. "Okay, living at the Manor was horrible. I hated every second of it. Well, I hated it when my father was there. When he wasn't, I was happy. My father was teaching me at a young age to hate mud-muggle borns. He said that they were below us and that I had to shun them. So I did. We had many house elves. I loved them; every time that they would do something for me, I would thank them.

"Every time that my father would catch me being nice to them he-he would b-beat me. Not bad enough to leave a major scar but pretty bad. Every time that my mother would try to help me, my father w-would hit her. He said that I needed to learn my lesson." He heard Hermione make a slight gasp. He decided to continue.

"I loved my mother. She was the only thing that kept me sane when I was living there. She really loved me. As I grew, my father got tougher on me. When the Dark Lord came back my father was trying to make me become a Death Eater. I didn't want to but I ended up being forced." He looked at Hermione and saw that she was staring at him intently.

"What happened after you failed to kill Dumbledore?" Draco knew that this question would be coming.

"When I got home that night, my father already knew that I had failed. I barely got a chance to walk through the door before he grabbed me and started beating me. I have a long scar across my chest because of him. My mother tried to help me but she-. It's all my fault." Draco could hear Hermione sniffling.

"If you don't want to tell me it-it's okay. I-I understand." Draco shook his head.

"No, I need to tell someone. The Dark Lord called my mother a traitor for helping me, so he told my father to torture her with the Cruciatus curse." He heard Hermione gasp as she put her hand over her mouth.

"He didn't do it right? He couldn't have tortured his own wife!" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I won't ever forget the look on her face. She screamed in agony. I can still hear it." He looked at her face, she was crying. Tears were slipping down her cheeks.

"How come I've never seen your scar?" She was looking at his chest that was covered by a shirt.

"I use a spell to cover it up." He looked at her tear streaked face. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm so sorry that happened to you. I-I sh-shouldn't have brought it up. I-I'm so sorry." She choked out the words.

"Don't feel sorry for me. Everyone has a load to carry. That's mine. I had to get it off my chest anyway. Thanks for listening." He gave a genuine smile.

She smiled back and did something he didn't expect. She leaned over and gave him a hug. Draco felt warm in her arms. For some reason it felt right. She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. **(A/N: I had to put some fluff.) **She got up and went to her room. He knew that it was a lot for her to take in and that she didn't want to talk anymore.

His face tingled where she kissed him. _Maybe this year won't be so bad._

**A/N:**** What will happen next? Are they developing feelings for each other? Tell me if I'm going too fast or too slow. I don't want them to get together super fast.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The marvelous JK Rowling made it up! I only own the plot!

**A/N:**** I hope that you guys like the story so far! My cousin has been helping me out with it. She's been reading it over and telling me what I should take out or when I'm missing a coma. Love Her! Anyway this isn't about me so let's get back to the story.**

Chapter Seven

Hermione went to her room with tears streaking down her face. She couldn't believe that Draco had gone through so much. She knew that she had gone through a lot in her life but she was never abused or so scared. _I wonder what happened to his mother. Did she die? Where is she? _Hermione was too afraid to ask him about it. She didn't want him to feel pressured to say anything.

_Why did I kiss him? _When she kissed him she felt a shot of electricity go through her body. When she was hugging him it felt right. It felt like she belonged there. _I need to get to bed. I'm starting to think crazy thoughts._

When Hermione woke up the next morning she heard an owl tapping at her window. She opened the window and got the letter. She opened it and began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ How are things going with Malfoy? I'm sorry that I couldn't visit. Well, you only have one more day stuck with him. What are you planning on doing for your birthday? It __**is**__ only a week from now. I miss you terribly. Why can't the day go by any faster?_

_ Love,_

_ Ginny_

Hermione smiled at the fact that Ginny thought that she was miserable being here. Hermione put the letter on her bed and left her room to go make breakfast for her and Draco. When she got there she saw that there was already food on the table and the smell of donuts filled the air. Hermione felt like she was in a trance. She walked over to the table and saw that on her plate was a variety of food. There were donuts, eggs, French toast, and waffles.

This was way too much food for her to eat on her own. As if on cue, Draco came up behind her and whispered, "Do you like the food?"

Hermione jumped and then laughed when she realized that it was only Draco. "What's this all about?"

He smiled at her, "Well, it's our last day 'trapped' in the common room and I decided to make this for you as a thank you for putting up with me and listening to me."

She smiled brightly and looked down at the food, "Did you really make this yourself Draco?"

His eyes suddenly shifted to the ground, "Okay fine. I magically made it appear. It's the thought that counts!"

Hermione laughed. She sat down and began to grab some of the food. She stopped, "Is it poison?" She asked mimicking his question from before.

"Now, if I were to kill you I wouldn't do it by poisoning you." He said mimicking her response from before.

She smiled and started off with a donut and moaned at how good it was. She noticed Draco sit down next to her and begin eating as well. "Are you feeling okay? I know how hard it must've been for you to tell me all about your past. If you need anything just tell me."

He just nodded as an answer. He finally opened his mouth to talk, "I know that you're probably wondering what happened to my mother. I know that you are too shy to ask so I'll just come right out and say it. My mother was never the same after what happened. She ended up getting admitted into St. Mungo's hospital. I've never visited her because I'm not ready to reconnect with such a painful memory yet."

Hermione felt a tear slip down her cheek. _When did I become so emotional?_ "I'm sorry. I wish that things could be different for you."

He smirked at her, "If things didn't happen the way they did, I wouldn't be the amazing man I am today."

Hermione rolled her eyes and wiped the tears from her cheek. She continued to eat.

"Hermione, do you hate me?" She looked up from her breakfast at Draco and stared at him. She studied his face to see if he was kidding.

"What do you mean? I-I've never _hated _you. I just thought you were a foul loathsome cockroach." She giggled at that.

He smiled, "Have you changed your opinion of me?"

Her eyes narrowed, "That depends, am I still a mudblood to you?"

His smile faded, "I never meant to hurt your feelings when I called you that. It was just the way I was raised and you know the saying, you can't teach an old dog new tricks. But I'm trying hard to change."

Hermione studied him for a moment; "I'll answer your question when the time is right." She finished her food and went to the library.

* * *

"Hermione do you hate me?" Draco asked. He didn't know why he asked her, it just came out. He could tell that she was stunned by this question.

"What do you mean? I-I've never _hated _you. I just thought that you were a foul loathsome cockroach." She giggled. He remembered when she first told him that. It was right before she punched him in third year.

"Have you changed your opinion of me?" He knew that it was a risky question but he needed to know. He didn't understand why her opinion mattered so much to him. He didn't understand why he told her such personal things about his life. Why her? Why was she so different from everyone else?

"That depends, am I still a mudblood to you?" Her words stung him. He remembered when he first called her a mudblood. It was in second year when the Weasel accidentally cursed himself and started throwing up slugs. He remembered her face when he said it.

"I never meant to hurt your feelings when I called you that. It was just the way I was raised and you know the saying, you can't teach an old dog new tricks. But I'm trying hard to change."

He watched her as she studied his face, "I'll answer your question when the time is right." With that she got up and went to the library. Draco got up and magically cleaned everything up. _I don't know how but I think that I'm falling for Hermione._

**A/N:**** Draco is falling for Hermione! The only question is, is she falling for him too? What's going to happen? What do you think Hermione will do for her birthday? Will a certain male Slytherin be involved?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! JK Rowling is the brilliant mastermind behind it! I only own the plot.

**A/N:**** How do you guys like the story so far? Some people say I'm going too fast and others say it perfect so I'm going to take a BIT slower. *****Don't kill me* **

Chapter Eight

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and was instantly attacked by her friends.

"Hermione! We missed you!" Harry shouted. Hermione shushed him to lower his volume and they all laughed.

"I don't see Malfoy anywhere. Did you kill him?" It was Ron who spoke up. Everyone laughed again.

"No Ron, I didn't kill him." As if on cue Malfoy walked through the doors into the Great Hall. He immediately went to the Slytherin table and sat next to Blaise.

"Why? He's a foul git. You should've killed him 'Mione." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron.

"Ronald that was mean. And you _know_ I hate the name 'Mione. _Hermione_ is my name. Now, Dr-Malfoy barely talked to me when we were there. We steered clear of each other the whole time." With that, Hermione left the Great Hall.

Ginny followed her out, "Hermione, what was that all about? I noticed that you almost called Malfoy by his first name. What happened over the two weeks you were stuck with him?"

Hermione grabbed Ginny and pulled her into an empty classroom. "Okay, I'll tell you but you can't tell _anyone._ Not even Harry. Okay?" Ginny gave a quick nod. "Okay, Draco and I were _so _upset at each other so I went upstairs got changed and decided to go to the library in my common room. As I was going down the stairs I tripped and I would've broken a bone if Draco hadn't saved me.

"Then I went to the library in our common room and I-well I fell asleep. Then I woke up in my room. The only explanation was that Draco carried me up to my room. I thanked him and he told me not to tell anyone. After that we barely insulted each and barely talked. Then two nights ago we decided to get to know each other better. We started easy with favorite colors and stuff. He told me that he was secretly rooting for Harry to win the war.

"I then asked him what it was like to live in the Manor and he told me all these scary horrible things. His father would beat him every time he would do something nice for a house elf. He would smack his mother if she ever tried to help Draco. He _forced_ him to get the Dark Mark.

"When he failed to kill Dumbledore his father beat him badly. When his mother tried to help him, Voldemort called her a traitor. He forced Lucius to torture her with the Cruciatus curse and he did it! He did it Ginny! She's now in St. Mungo's." She looked at Ginny and saw that she had a tear rolling down her cheek. "Do you understand? Then yesterday I went downstairs and he made me breakfast. Well, he magically made it appear but it's the thought that counts.

"When we were eating he asked me if I hated him. Ginny I think that he's really trying to change. He doesn't want to be known as a Death Eater."

Ginny nodded, "So you're telling me that Malfoy saved your life, he carried you to your room when you fell asleep, and you guys had a heart to heart?" When Hermione just nodded, Ginny continued. "Can I just ask you one question? Do you _like_ Malfoy?"

Hermione was stunned. _Do I like Draco? He's changing and there was electricity when I kissed him. It felt so right when I hugged him. Am I really falling for Draco Malfoy, the boy who tortured me for six years? _"I-I don't know Ginny. Maybe? I need time to figure it out."

Hermione turned to leave. "You know Hermione, if you like him it's okay with me. I'm not so sure about the others though."

* * *

Draco sat next to Blaise and then the questions began. "How was it being stuck with Granger for two weeks?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "It was fine. We barely spoke." Blaise smiled.

"Was she still upset after you called her a mudblood?" Draco grimaced at the sound of that word.

"Don't say that anymore." Blaise was shocked at Draco's new behavior.

"Ooh, does Draco have a crush on the Gryffindor princess?" Draco could tell Blaise was joking. When Blaise noticed that Draco stayed serious he stopped laughing. "Are you serious? Why? You've hated her guts for years!"

Draco shushed him, "Somebody will hear you! We'll talk about this later, okay? I don't want-" Draco was distracted when he heard Hermione snap at the Weasel.

"Ronald that was mean. And you _know_ I hate the name 'Mione. _Hermione_ is my name. Now Dr-Malfoy barely talked to me when we were there. We steered clear of each other the whole time." With that, she left the Great Hall.

_She's covering our friendship up._ He noticed that the Weaselette had followed Hermione out.

"Draco, look if you like Granger it's okay. I don't mind. I'm not sure about everyone else though." He turned and saw that it was Blaise that spoke.

Hermione walked into the common room and spotted Draco lying on the couch reading a book. She sat down next to him and leaned over to see what he was reading. She couldn't make out what it was. "What are you reading?"

He looked up at her as if he didn't even realize she was there. "Nothing. I'm going up to my room. I'll see you tonight for rounds." She was surprised at how he snapped at her.

She got up and grabbed his arm, "What's your problem? We were getting along fine and now you're reverting back to your old self."

He glared at her, "Isn't that what you want? You're ashamed that we're friends so why should be even _be _friends?"

She was shocked, "Draco, that was only for Harry and Ron. Ginny knows that we're friends. I'm not ashamed of you. If you want, tomorrow I'll tell Harry and Ron."

His face softened, "Fine. I'll see you in rounds tonight. This is our first night out so we better do a good job."

**A/N:**** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter but sadly I don't.

**A/N:**** Thanks for all the reviews guys! I hope that you guys like the story so far. I can't slow down the pace anymore I'm sorry. This sappy heart of mine wants them to get together so badly. I'm going to keep the story at the pace it's at right now. I don't know if I've said this before but I've modeled Hermione after myself. The way she reacts to certain situations, I just imagine myself in that position and I write down what I would do. Just thought that I would let you know!**

** Giraffes4Ever: Sadly I can't tell you if Hermione will **_**really**_** tell Harry and Ron but I guarantee that your question will be answered in the next chapter or two.**

**NOW BACK TO THE STORY!**

Chapter Nine

Hermione felt herself being shaken awake. She opened her eyes and saw none other than Draco Malfoy. "Hermione hurry up! We're going to be late for rounds." Hermione realized that she had fallen asleep on the couch while reading, again.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. Give me _one _minute." Hermione quickly got up and freshened up to go do her rounds. She walked out through the portrait with Draco following quickly behind her. She said bye to Elliot and started to look around the halls. "Okay, I'll take the first floor and you take the second, I'll take third and you take fourth and so on. We'll do the seventh floor together." She left to go inspect the floors she had assigned herself.

She opened a broom closet on the first floor to find a couple of fifth years snogging. "Okay, fifteen points from Hufflepuff and fifteen points from Ravenclaw. Sorry guys." She left the boy and girl to go back to their common rooms. She looked around and spotted Filch dancing with his cat, Mrs. Norris. _Eww! What is with him and that cat!_

* * *

Draco watched as Hermione left to do her rounds on the first floor. He went to look around the second floor. He didn't see anything there. When he got to the fourth floor that's when things got interesting. He opened an empty classroom and spotted none other than Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson snogging!

"What do you guys think you're doing?" They jumped away from each other. Blaise looked embarrassed and Pansy looked scared.

"Dr-Draco I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out like this." It was Blaise who had spoken up. Pansy was just too plain scared to even breathe.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I really don't care. I'm not with Pansy. I never _was_ with Pansy. So snog her as much as you want. I have to take points from you guys or else Hermione will kill me. So um, fifteen points from Slytherin for Blaise and fifteen points from Slytherin for Pansy."

He was turning to leave when Pansy finally spoke, "Why did you call her Hermione?"

He turned to face her, "What?"

She took a step towards him, "Why did you call the mudblood Hermione?"

He winced when Pansy called Hermione a mudblood. "Don't call her that. We've just decided to be civil to each other. That's all. We're friends."

Pansy's eyes widened, "You're friend with a mud-" She caught herself when she saw Draco glaring at her. "Muggleborn? Not just any muggleborn, Hermione Granger, the frizzy haired, know-it-all, and member of the golden trio? Why would you do that Draco? Do you know what your father will say if he finds out?"

Draco deepened his glare and stepped so close to Pansy that he was only inches from her face. "Listen Parkinson, I don't care what my father has to say. You of all people cannot tell me who I can be friends with and who I can't. So take your pug nose out of my business and sod off." Draco turned and left Pansy in the empty classroom shaking with fear.

* * *

Hermione finished all of the floors and waited for Draco up on the seventh. She finally spotted him and was shocked at how mad he looked. "Draco, are you okay?"

He looked at her and his face softened but then it went back to anger. "Nothing's wrong. Let's just do our rounds and go back to our dorm."

Hermione wasn't just going to let this go. She grabbed his arm as he turned to leave, "Draco wait. What happened? You can tell me anything remember?"

He turned to look at her. She watched him as he studied her face. "I caught Pansy and Blaise on the fourth floor. I accidentally called you by your first name and Pansy went ballistic. She started threatening me about what my father would say if he found out that I was friends with you. I told her to sod off because I could care less what my father thought. She called you a mudblood and I lost my cool. I think that she's-"

Draco was cut off by Hermione giving him a hug. Still holding on to him, Hermione pulled her head back to see his face. She whispered, "I'm going to tell Harry and Ron that we're friends. I don't care what they think. Thank you for standing up for me." She put her head on his chest. After about a minute they both pulled their heads back and looked into each other's eyes.

Draco's eyes were a beautiful silver color. You could see that there was a lot of pain behind them but also compassion. She studied his features closely. He wasn't slicking his hair back anymore; his hair fell right above his eyes. He had a minor scar on his cheek. Hermione put her hand up to his face to touch the scar.

It was then that she realized how close they were. Suddenly they were both leaning in. "Oy! Get away from her!" Hermione and Draco jumped apart and looked to see Ron. His face was as red as his hair and he had his wand out. He went up to Hermione, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Hermione was so stunned that she couldn't find words to explain what was going on. Fortunately Draco spoke for her, "Don't worry Weasel, I didn't hurt your precious bookworm. I was just telling her to keep her hands away from me."

Ron looked from Hermione at Draco then back at Hermione. "Is this true? Why did you have your hands on him?"

Hermione finally found her voice, "Ron it's not what you think. I simply bumped into Dr-Malfoy and he got upset. Just go to bed. I can take care of myself."

Ron simple nodded and turned to go to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione had forgotten that the common room was on the seventh floor.

"That was close." She turned to look at Draco.

"What happened to being honest?" She stared at him with one eyebrow raised.

"That's not really working out right now is it?" Hermione smiled at his comment.

"Let's go to the common room. I'm tired." The truth was that Hermione needed to be alone in her room to figure out what was happening between her and Draco before Ron interrupted. _Did I want him to kiss me? _She knew the answer to this question. In fact, she's known it for a while. _I wanted him to kiss me. I'm falling for Draco Malfoy and I'm falling hard._

**A/N:**** So what did you guys think? Should I put Draco's point of view of the whole 'almost kiss' scene? Please tell me! I need to know! I'm having a minor case of writer's block. I don't know what to write next.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. JK Rowling is…. Words can't even describe what she is.

**A/N:**** So how do you guys like the story so far? Did you like the 'almost kiss' scene? Thanks to everyone who put alerts on this story. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing the story!**

** winterwinds1234: I know that it was mean what Draco said to Ron about Hermione. But think about it, Draco needed to throw Ron off. Besides Hermione knew what he was doing so she wasn't upset. I almost made him call her a mudblood but I thought that it would be too mean. I hope you enjoy Draco's POV!**

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

Chapter Ten

Draco was so upset at Pansy! _How could she say such a thing about Hermione? Who does she think she is threatening me? I could just-_

Hermione interrupted Draco's thoughts, "Draco, are you okay?" He looked at her beautiful face and he felt his face soften. _You're upset Draco!_ His face went back to showing his anger.

"Nothing's wrong. Let's just do our rounds and go back to our dorm." He turned away from her and started walking. Hermione grabbed his arm and made him turn around to face her.

"Draco wait. What happened? You can tell me anything remember?" She looked at him with her big beautiful brown eyes as he studied her face.

He breathed in and realized that she was right. Besides she deserved to know, it _was_ about her. "I caught Pansy and Blaise on the fourth floor. I accidentally called you by your first name and Pansy went ballistic. She started threatening me about what my father would say if he found out that I was friends with you. I told her to sod off because I could care less about what my father thought. She called you a mudblood and I lost my cool. I think that she's-"

He stopped suddenly when he felt Hermione's arms wrap around him. He felt warm with her arms around him. She pulled her face from his chest and looked up at him. She had a small smile on her face. She whispered to him, "I'm going to tell Harry and Ron that we're friends. I don't care what they think. Thank you for standing up for me." She put her head back on his chest.

After about a minute of just being in her arms he felt her pull her head back. He pulled his back as well. He looked into her eyes. They were so beautiful, they were big and they were a chocolate brown. He got a chance to really _look_ at her. She had changed. She had perfect teeth, perfect lips, and perfect eyes. She was _perfect._ Her hair had smoothed out. It was no longer frizzy but it was smooth and fell into soft curls.

Suddenly Draco felt this _huge_ urge to kiss her. He was unable to fight it. He found himself leaning in and saw that she wasn't pulling away but coming closer. He was about an inch from her face. _This is it. I'm finally going to kiss Hermione Granger._

"Oy! Get away from her!" _Crap!_ He jumped away from Hermione and turned to see the Weasel coming towards them with a wand in his hand. His face was as red as his hair. Damn Weasel always had to ruin everything. He watched as the Weasel went straight to Hermione asking if he had done anything to her.

Draco couldn't take it. He wanted to punch the Weasel. It was then that he realized that Hermione was shocked and couldn't seem to find the words to explain what was going on. He had to throw the Weasel off.

"Don't worry Weasel, I didn't hurt your precious bookworm. I was just telling her to keep her hands away from me." He noticed that the Weasel was suspicious. _When did he get so smart?_ He asked Hermione if it was true and she found her voice.

"Ron, it's not what you think. I simply bumped into Dr-Malfoy and he got upset." _Crap! She almost called me Draco. Hopefully Weasel doesn't catch on._ "Just go to bed. I can take care of myself."

The Weasel nodded and left. When Draco knew that he was out of earshot he breathed out. "That was close."

"What happened to being honest?" He smiled at the fact that Hermione was raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's not really working out right now is it?" She smiled. Boy, he loved it when she smiled.

"Let's go to the common room. I'm tired." Draco saw her blush as she began to walk towards their common room. _I almost kissed Hermione Granger. I was so close. Then the damn Weasel had to mess everything up. Ugh!_

* * *

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Come down here right now! It's urgent!" Hermione was yelling from the Gryffindor common room. Ginny Weasley ran down the stairs with her eyes wide.

"What is it? You sound like my mum!"

"Come with me right now!" Hermione grabbed Ginny by the arm and dragged her outside of the common room. She then pulled her into an empty classroom. She put a silencing charm around the room so that no one could eavesdrop.

"Whoa this must be serious. What is it?" Ginny decided to sit on one of the desks in front of Hermione.

"Okay, brace yourself. I'm-" She was cut off.

"You're falling for Malfoy." Hermione looked at Ginny wide eyed.

"How did you know that? I only figured it out last night." Ginny just smiled. Hermione was in shock.

"Hermione it's obvious." When Ginny saw Hermione's expression she added another thing. "Don't worry, it's only obvious to me. So what made you realize that you had feelings for Malfoy?"

Hermione looked at her younger friend. "I guess I've known for a while, I just refused to believe it. I know that it's true now because of what happened last night."

Ginny's eyes widened. Her eyes were dancing with excitement. "What happened last night?"

Hermione blushed, "We-We almost kissed." Ginny squealed. "Oh Ginny! It was amazing. We were so close. It was about to happen but then Ron ruined it."

Ginny's face became very red. "What do you mean Ron ruined it?"

Hermione looked around the room. "He saw us together and thought that Draco was attacking me. Then Draco made up this lie and I went along with it. Ron believed us, well, me and went back to the common room."

Ginny was still red. "I'll kill him. Where is he?"

Hermione put a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "No! You can't breathe a word of this to anyone. Do you understand? I don't know if this whole Draco thing is even going to happen."

Ginny calmed down. "Okay Hermione. Now to change the subject even though I really don't want to, you're birthdays in five days. What are you going to do?"

* * *

Draco ran to the Slytherin common room. "Blaise! Blaise!" He heard Blaise run down the steps.

"What do you want Draco?" Before he could protest, Draco grabbed Blaise and pulled him into an empty classroom. Before Draco could say anything Blaise started talking. "You almost kissed Granger last night and you're falling for her. I knew that this was going to happen. Good luck mate, I think that she'll be good for you."

Draco stared at Blaise wide eyed. "How did you know that?"

Blaise laughed, "It was written all over your face. So when are you guys going to become official? I know that that girl Lavender Brown will probably come up with a nickname for you guys. Probably something stupid like-like 'Dramione'."

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "No, we're not official. I don't even know if this is even going to happen Blaise. Trust me I want it to but I don't know about her."

Blaise thought for a moment. "Isn't her birthday in a couple of days? Do something special for her. See what she does."

Draco hugged his friend. "Blaise you're the greatest."

Blaise looked at Draco disgusted. "Get off of me. After you and Granger get together, I am going to make you a Slytherin again. Mate, you're getting soft."

Draco just rolled his eyes in response. _What am I going to do for Hermione?_

**A/N:**** So what did you think? As all of you wanted, I put Draco's POV of the 'almost kiss' in there. I love how Ginny and Blaise said almost the exact same thing. What is Draco going to do for Hermione? Will they finally kiss on her birthday?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? No. Do I want to? Yes.

**A/N:**** So how do you guys like the story so far? The last two chapters were so awesome to write. They're getting closer! When will they kiss? Is Ron suspicious?**

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

Chapter Eleven

Hermione woke up to the sound of shouting. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!" She shot up from her bed and saw three people looking down at her. She was attacked by hugs from Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

She was grabbed by Ginny again and she whispered in her ear. "So how's your secret love affair going?" Hermione immediately pulled back.

"Shush! And it's barely going."

"What's barely going?" It was Harry that spoke up. Hermione didn't know what to say but she was saved again.

"Us! We're barely going Harry! I haven't kissed you in forever!" Ginny grabbed Harry and kissed him. She kissed him hard.

She let go and Harry was dazed. "Um, well, Hermione we got you some presents!"

Hermione smiled in excitement. She loved getting presents. She was given three boxes. The first one she opened was from Harry. It was 'Peter Pan' by JM Barrie. "Harry I love it! How did you know to get me this? This is one of my favorites!" (**A/N: I love Peter Pan! It's one of my **_**favorite**_** Disney movies and I love the 2003 version with Jeremy Sumpter. He's sooooo cute.)**

Harry smiled, "I contacted your parents. They said that you lost this and that you've been meaning to get it again. So I thought, why not?"

Hermione gave a Harry a big smile and hugged him. Her next present was from Ron. It was 'Hogwarts: A History' the latest edition. "Oh Ron. I love it! Thank you." She gave Ron a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Her last gift was from Ginny. She opened it and saw a beautiful dress. She gasped. "Ginny, it's go-gorgeous." Ginny gave her a huge smile. Hermione hugged her.

Ginny laughed and whispered in Hermione's ear, "It's for tonight." Hermione's eyes widened. They were saying 'what's tonight'? Ginny smiled and whispered again, "You'll see."

* * *

**(Yesterday)**

Draco needed to figure out what to do for Hermione's birthday tomorrow. He didn't a have a clue of what to do. Who could help him? _Ginny Weasley._

Draco ran to the Gryffindor Tower and came face to face with the Fat Lady. "What's the password Slytherin boy?" Draco shook his head. How was he supposed to get in without the password?

"I don't want to go in. I need Ginny Weasley. Can you please tell her to come out here?" Draco tried his hardest to be nice to the lady. He had even said please. Malfoys never say please. Fortunately the lady agreed. About a minute later the female Weasley came out.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked with one eyebrow raised. She reminded him of Hermione when she did that.

"Listen Red, I need help. I don't what I should do for Hermione for her birthday tomorrow." Her eyes widened. Draco was scared; he thought that the girl was going to hit him or something. Instead, she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh Hermione will be so happy! Okay, so this is what you do…"

Ginny was in Hermione's room helping her get ready. "Ginny, I don't understand, why can't you tell me where I'm going?"

Ginny laughed, "Hermione, I already told you! It's a surprise. Now sit down so I can do your hair and makeup."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down. When Ginny finally finished she didn't let Hermione look in the mirror until she was fully dressed. Once Hermione was fully ready Ginny let her look at herself.

Hermione gasped. She looked beautiful. The dress that Ginny gave her was gorgeous. It was black on the top and a cream pink on the bottom. It went up to her knees and it was strapless. Her hair was clipped all to one side and was in soft curls. Ginny did an amazing job on her.

"Ginny, I-I look-" Ginny smiled and started laughing.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous!" They hugged. Hermione quickly put on her black heels and grabbed her small purse.

"So where do I go now?" Ginny smiled at Hermione's question.

"After I leave, wait one minute and then go down the stairs. Okay?" Before Hermione could respond, Ginny ran out of the room. Hermione did as she was told. She waited one minute and then walked down the stairs. She spotted a blonde boy looking up at her in amazement.

"Wow, He-Hermione you look, you look beautiful." She smiled.

"Draco, what is this all about? Why does Ginny know what's going on and I don't?" Draco smiled.

He leaned close and whispered in her ear, "It's your birthday surprise, that's why." She shivered when his mouth touched her ear. He stuck out his arm. "Shall we?"

Hermione smiled and linked her arm through his.

* * *

Draco was getting anxious. He could hear Hermione and Ginny laughing from his room. They were talking pretty loud. He could hear bits and pieces of their conversation. "Ginny…. understand… where I'm going?"

"Hermione, I already told you! Surprise… hair… makeup." Draco rolled his eyes. Girls. He started getting dressed. He wore a suit that wasn't _too_ nice but nice enough. He suddenly heard someone running down the stairs. He ran out and saw that it was Ginny.

"Red, is Hermione ready?" She smiled.

"Yes, she's ready. I've got to run. Good luck!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out through the portrait. He heard someone coming down the stairs behind him. He knew it was Hermione. He took a deep breath and turned around. What he saw took his breath away.

Hermione looked absolutely gorgeous. She came up to him, smiling. He couldn't get enough of her smile.

"Wow, He-Hermione you look, you look beautiful." She smiled and blushed at the same time. _She's going to kill me with that smile._

"Draco, what is this all about? Why does Ginny know what's going on and I don't?" She had one eyebrow raised. _She's absolutely beautiful._

Draco smiled and leaned forward so that his lips were touching her ear. "It's your birthday surprise, that's why." He felt her shiver. _I hope that she isn't scared of me._ "Shall we?" He stuck out his arm. She smiled and linked her arm through his.

They apparated to Hogsmeade. "Where are we going? Draco, I want to know what's going on." He glanced at her and saw that she was pouting.

"Stop pouting, you're starting to look like Pansy." Her eyes widened. She smacked playfully on the arm.

"What! There's no way that I look anything like Pug-faced Parkinson!" Draco laughed at her reaction. He loved that she could be so beautiful while she was angry.

"That's true. She's prettier." When he thought that her eyes couldn't get any bigger they did. She let go of his arm and crossed her arms.

"You did not just say that Pansy is prettier than me! Oh!" She started to walk away and Draco panicked. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Hermione, I was just kidding! I'm sorry." She looked up at him and studied his face. She gave him a small smile.

"Okay, you get one more chance. Now take me to wherever we're going, I'm hungry." Draco laughed and led her into a new restaurant called 'Magical Nights'.

* * *

Hermione was shocked at how beautiful the place Draco took her to was. "This place is beautiful." He smiled.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Not as beautiful as you." Hermione giggled at that._ He thinks I'm beautiful._ They were seated and Draco ordered for her. They talked as they ate and Hermione was having an amazing time. "Hermione, are you having a good time?"

She was pulled out of her thoughts and she smiled. "Yes, I'm having an amazing time. This is wonderful."

He seemed relieved that she was having a good time. _Is he nervous?_ She shook her head and continued to eat. When they finished she took Draco's arm again and they apparated back into the common room.

Hermione slipped off her heels and turned face Draco. She gave him a hug. He was so tall; she had to get on her tippy toes to reach his ear. "I had an amazing time. This is definitely the best birthday I ever had." She pulled her head back and she was still on her toes. She stared into his breathtaking eyes. They were leaning in, again.

She was a centimeter from his face when someone banged on the door. _Crap! Why do we keep getting interrupted?_

"Hermione, open the door! It's really important." Hermione ran to the door and saw Harry. He was pale white and was sweating. "Hermione, hurry!"

He dragged her to the Hospital Wing. She saw Ginny lying in a hospital bed. "Oh my goodness, Ginny! Are you okay?" Ginny was pale and was sweating just like Harry.

"Hermione, I'll be fine. I just fainted. It's okay." She then got close to Hermione and whispered, "How did it go? Did you guys finally kiss?"

Hermione gave her a small smile. "It was amazing. We were _so _close to kissing. In fact this is what interrupted us." Hermione was laughing. Ginny looked like she was going to die.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Hermione! Ugh!" Hermione was still laughing.

"It's okay Ginny. There are always other times."

**A/N:**** Another 'almost kiss' scene! Ughh! They were soooo close! Is Ginny going to be okay? Did you like what Draco did for Hermione's birthday?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling is the brilliant mastermind behind it all. I only made up the plot.

**A/N:**** Thanks for all the reviews! I know that a lot of you want to kill me for what I did to you in the last chapter. Another 'almost kiss'! What's going on with Ginny?**

** iLoveRomance2o11: Yes, another almost! And for right now I can't tell you what's going on with Ginny but you'll find out soon! (Read what I wrote to winterwinds1234 below.)**

** winterwinds1234: Of course I gave you a shout out! It's okay that you skipped the whole smiling thing don't worry. While I was writing I got super excited for them to kiss but then the evil side of me decided to make Harry interrupt them. Ginny's condition is not as bad as you think. It's bad but not too bad. I'm deciding whether or not I should make her faint again. She knows what's wrong with her. She doesn't want anyone to worry about her.**

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

Chapter Twelve

Hermione came back to the common room the day after the whole incident with Ginny. She had spent the night telling Ginny about her birthday after Harry and Ron had left. Ginny was so upset that she was the reason that Hermione and Draco didn't kiss. Hermione eventually fell asleep in the Hospital Wing on the chair next to Ginny's bed.

When Hermione got into the common room her back was killing her. Her hair was loose and she was still in her dress from the night before. Luckily there were no classes today. All Hermione wanted to do was take a nice warm bath and sleep in her own bed. Hermione locked the doors of the bathroom and stripped off her clothes. She got in the tub and began to soak in the warm water.

She was probably in the tub for about twenty minutes when she heard a knock on the door. "Hermione, are you in there?" Hermione quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself as she drained the water from the tub. She opened the door.

"Yes?" Draco's eyes widened at the fact that Hermione was only in a towel.

"I-um, well, um, Potter asked if you could go to the Hospital Wing so that you could go with him to visit Ginny." Hermione was giggling at the fact that Draco was stuttering. _Isn't he supposed to be good with girls?_

"Like what you see Draco?" His eyes widened at that. She laughed and closed the door. She quickly dried off and put some clothes on. She used a spell to quickly fix her hair. She grabbed her wand and stuck it in her pocket. She ran out of the bathroom and went to leave the common room. She felt someone grab her arm and she screamed.

"Hermione, relax! It's just me!" Hermione saw that it was only Draco. She put her hand on her chest trying to calm herself. "Hermione, I didn't mean to scare you."

She nodded, "S-sorry, I get scared easily. Ever since the war I've been jumpy. What is it that you want? I need to go see Ginny."

He let go of her arm, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. How is she? I didn't see you come in last night. I was worried."

Hermione smiled. _He was worried about me._ "She says it's nothing. I hope that she's right. I have to go." Hermione ran through the portrait and met Harry outside. They ran to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

_Why did this have to happen again? Now I have everyone worrying about me. It's not that big of a deal. The war has just taken its toll on me. _

"Miss Weasley, you're going to be fine. I just want you to take this medicine once a day right before you go to sleep. It'll help you with your nightmares." It was Madame Pomfrey that was speaking.

"Okay, thank you. So I can leave now?" Ginny got out of her bed. When Madame Pomfrey nodded, Ginny left. She bumped right into Hermione and Harry.

Harry grabbed her face and kissed her. "Are you okay?" She started laughing.

"Yes Harry, I'm fine. Maybe I should faint more often." Hermione gave a little giggle and Harry stayed serious.

"Ginny, I love you and I never want you to be in here again." Hermione put her hand over her mouth. Ginny's eyes widened. _He loves me! He said that he loves me!_

"Oh Harry! I love you too!" She gave him a huge hug and kissed him. Hermione started laughing.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone then." Then she left.

* * *

Draco couldn't stop thinking about last night. He was _so_ close to kissing Hermione, again. Then Potter had to interrupt us. Half of Draco was upset but the other half understood where Potter was coming from. His girlfriend was in the Hospital Wing and he was worried. Draco wanted to kiss Hermione _so _bad. He's never felt this way about _anyone_ before. When he was in a relationship, he never cared about the girl, he just liked to snog her. With Hermione it was different._ This proves it._ _I'm in love with Hermione Granger._

* * *

Weeks had passed and Hermione and Draco barely insulted each other. They had some fights but nothing that was too serious. Draco had ignored Hermione all day yesterday because she called him an egotistical, uneducated, ferret. He insulted the 'Peter Pan' book that Harry gave her for her birthday. He said that he didn't understand how Peter never grew up. Even after Hermione explained it, he was still trashing the book. Then he started talking about himself. Sometimes he really irked her.

Halloween came and went. Ginny had fainted again but she only had to stay in the Hospital Wing for two hours. Hermione was worried about Ginny. She had to talk to her. It was mid-November and it was beginning to get cold. She finally got a chance alone with Ginny and decided to ask her about her fainting problem.

"Hey Gin, are you feeling okay?" Ginny looked at Hermione in confusion.

"Of course I'm okay. Why do you ask?" She had an eyebrow raised. Hermione didn't want to beat around the bush. She knew that if Ginny were in her position she would just come right out and say it.

"Okay Gin, I'm just going to come right out and say it. Why do you keep fainting? Ginny, everyone's worrying about you. I won't tell anyone the reason if you don't want me to. I love you and I just want you to be okay."

Ginny took a deep breath and spoke, "Okay, ever since the war I've been having nightmares. Not just normal nightmares. _Bad_ nightmares. Everyone I care about is dying. It's a different person every time. One time it was you, another time it was Harry, then Ron, and now even Draco has been added to the mix. I can't sleep. Since I haven't been sleeping I've been extremely tired and that's what's causing me to faint.

"Madame Pomfrey is giving me medicine for it. I'll be fine. I don't want you guys to worry about me. Please don't tell anyone, especially Harry." Hermione gave Ginny a small smile. She then gave her a hug.

"It's okay Ginny. I've been having nightmares too. Mine aren't as bad as yours though. I'm so sorry. I won't tell anyone. Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

**Professor McGonagall's POV**

"Albus, it's working. Your plan is working! I've been watching Draco and Hermione in the corridors and they've been secretly glancing and smiling at each other. I think that they have become friends." Minerva was so happy.

The portrait of Albus smiled, "I knew it would. Christmas is almost here. That's when the Heads usually get together. Hopefully it happens."

* * *

December arrived and Ginny hadn't fainted at all. She was obviously getting better. Things weren't looking so good for Hermione though. Ever since Ginny told her what was going on, Hermione's nightmares were becoming worse.

Tonight was the worst nightmare of them all. Hermione was back in Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix was about to hit her with the Cruciatus curse. Draco jumped in front of Hermione and got hit instead. He was writhing in pain. Hermione started to scream. She grabbed a wand and started throwing hexes at Bellatrix. All of a sudden Draco started to attack Bellatrix.

Bellatrix was hit by a curse and fell unconscious. Lucius was so enraged that Draco had betrayed him that he hit him with Avada Kedavra. Draco fell on the floor, dead. Hermione started screaming and crying at the same time.

She felt herself being shaken awake and as she opened her eyes she continued to scream. It was Draco that had woken her up. When she saw him she stopped screaming and started crying. She hugged him and buried her face into his chest.

"It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay." Draco was whispering to Hermione as he kissed her hair.

She looked up at him, "Oh Draco it was horrible. I-I was in the Manor again. B-Bellatrix was going to hit me with the Cruciatus curse but you got in the way. Your father killed you for betraying him. I've never been so scared in my life." She was crying and whispering.

Draco pulled her against him again. He tried to make jokes to lighten her mood. "At least we know that it really didn't happen. I would never jump in front of the Cruciatus curse for _you._" Hermione's eyes widened and she playfully smacked him.

She smiled and then she knitted her eyebrows together. "Draco, why are you shirtless?"

He smiled, "Because I'm incredibly good looking and I couldn't bear to cover it up." Hermione laughed at his joke. _I'm glad that he's here. What would I do right now if he wasn't here?_

Her smile faded, "Draco, c-can you t-take the spell off your scar? I-I want to see it. You don't have to be ashamed of it." She saw that he had a worried expression but then muttered a spell. Instantly she saw a long line form across his chest. "Oh my, that monster." She muttered it to herself. When she saw Draco's face, she knew he had heard her comment. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I hate him anyway." Hermione frowned. She lifted her hand to touch the scar when Draco grabbed her wrist. "I'm ashamed of my scar. No one had ever seen it. Not even my mother." He was whispering. She knew that he was trying to hide the pain in his voice.

She nodded. When he let go of her wrist she slowly put her hand against his chest. She glanced up at his face and saw that he winced. She ran her fingers across the scar. "Does that hurt?" She whispered to him and saw that he shook his head. She gave him a small smile. She pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Thank you for being here."

She looked up at his face. She was lost in his silver eyes again. She was tempted to kiss him. She was about to lean in when he kissed her on the cheek and grabbed her face. "Are you going to be okay for the rest of the night?" She nodded. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." He kissed her hair.

_This proves it; I'm in love with Draco Malfoy._

**A/N:**** How did you guys like it? That was a really intense moment between Hermione and Draco. We know what's wrong with Ginny. It's not too bad like I said. Are Hermione's nightmares going to be permanent? Why didn't Draco let Hermione kiss him? What's going to happen next? Did you catch my foreshadowing?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! JK Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot.

**A/N:**** I know that all of you guys want to kill me right now! Another almost kiss! GRRRRF! I wanted to make them kiss I really did but then the evil side of me overpowered my romantic side.**

** winterwinds1234: I didn't want to make what happened to Ginny too bad but bad enough. I tried to make Hermione's dream really scary so that everyone could understand what she and Ginny were going through. I just realized that Ginny got better but Hermione got worse. Maybe it's contagious? I love doing 'almost kiss' scenes because I'm evil and I want you guys to get super excited for the KISS. You will find out in this chapter why Draco kissed her on the cheek. And yes, I'm having a lot of fun. I can be very evil at times.**

** HonoriaGranger: Sometimes when I'm typing really fast I make mistakes. I'll go back and fix them. I HATE the nickname 'Mione too so that's why I put that there. They walked into the restaurant in Hogsmeade. As for apparating, I made it so that Heads and teachers can apparate in and out of Hogwarts.**

** iLoveRomance2o11: I would love to hear what you think I'm hinting at. Like I said before I can't tell you if you're right or wrong but I would love to know anyway. Just private message me. No problem about the shout out! I love to give shout outs!**

Chapter Thirteen

Draco went to sleep after his encounter with Hermione. When he woke up the next morning he couldn't stop thinking about what happened. _She wanted to kiss me and I wanted to kiss her! Why didn't I do it? _Draco was questioning himself about his actions. Then his mind decided to answer him back. _You didn't kiss her because she was vulnerable. She was scared. You wanted to kiss her when you both were ready. You didn't want to take advantage of her._

Draco cursed himself. He really wanted to kiss Hermione but his subconscious decided against it. He hoped that she was doing okay. He got out of his bed to go check on Hermione. He knocked on her door, "Hermione? Are you in there?" There was no answer. He opened the door and saw that her room was empty.

He walked downstairs and looked in the common room and in the kitchen. _Where is Hermione? _He then realized where she was. _I'm so stupid! The library!_ He walked into the library and sure enough, Hermione was there. She was sitting on the windowsill like she always does and was reading.

She seemed to take notice that he was there and looked up at him. "Oh, Draco I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Do you want something to eat? I can make you pancakes." She put her book down and got up. She began to walk towards the door when Draco called her.

"Hermione wait. Are you feeling okay? Last night you looked horrible." She gave him a small smile but there was sadness in her eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm just trying to keep busy that's all. I need to take my mind off things." Draco knew that she was talking about the nightmare.

"Go have breakfast in the Great Hall. Why don't you talk to your friends? I'll be fine. I'm going down in five minutes." She gave him a slow nod. She began to walk up the stairs to her room but stopped. She looked down at herself and seemed to realize that she was already dressed. She gave a small laugh and left through the portrait. Draco really hoped that she was all right.

* * *

Hermione went down to the Great Hall. She instantly spotted Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She plopped down next to them and began to eat. She didn't realize that she was so hungry. Once her friends noticed that she was there they hugged her and said their hellos. When Ginny hugged her, Hermione whispered into her ear, "I need to talk to you."

Hermione and Ginny finished their breakfast quickly and left the hall. Right when Hermione left she bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy. "Finished eating already? What did you do, inhale your food?" Hermione glared at him as he walked into the Great Hall.

Ginny pulled her into an abandoned classroom and the interrogation began. "What's going on Hermione? Are you all right? How's you secret love affair going?" Hermione began to laugh.

"Ginny please, one question at a time. To tell you the truth I'm a little shaken up. Last night I had a really bad nightmare. Apparently I was screaming and crying in my sleep, because Draco had to wake me up."

Ginny's eyes widened, "Oh my Merlin! What was the dream about? Do you think your going to faint? Are you feeling light headed?" Hermione laughed again but went back to being serious.

"I feel fine now. Ginny this is serious. My nightmare was horrible. I was back at Malfoy Manor and nothing went the way it did before. I was about to get hit by the Cruciatus curse when Draco got in the way. His father was so outraged that Draco had betrayed him that he killed him. Ginny it was so scary! I don't think I've been so scared in my life. Were your nightmares as bad as this?"

Ginny had a tear slipping down her cheek. That's when Hermione realized that she was crying too. "Hermione, mine were bad but not like that. Mine were just people getting hit by a green light. Mine weren't experiences like that. I wasn't in an actual place. I think you have it worse than I did. Oh Merlin Hermione!"

Hermione swallowed hard. She didn't want to cry anymore but she couldn't help it. "Ginny what do I do?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know. Hermione, I wish that I could help. How were you able to sleep after that?"

Hermione hung her head. She looked back at Ginny, "Draco calmed me down."

Ginny's eyes widened, "Does he know about the nightmare?" Hermione just nodded in response. "How did he calm you down?"

Hermione studied Ginny's face. She knew that she couldn't tell her about Draco's scar, which is what _really_ made her relax. "He told me that everything was going to be okay and tried to joke about it. He told me that at least we know that it didn't really happen because there was no way that he would jump in front of the Cruciatus curse for _me_." Hermione gave a small laugh at the end because it made her feel better. She was now realizing how much better Draco made her feel. It was like when she was too stressed he was the _only_ one who was able to get her to loosen up. _It's almost like he balances me out._

"Don't lose him." Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts. She looked up and realized that Ginny had spoken.

"What?" Ginny looked down at her feet then back up at Hermione. Ginny's eyes showed concern and caring.

"I said don't lose him. Hermione, I'm _so _happy with Harry. I love him. I know that you and Ron didn't work out and I was upset about it at first but now I'm looking at you and I see how happy you are with Draco."

Hermione still didn't understand. "What do you mean how happy I am with Draco? I'm not even with him. We're just friends."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Hermione, every time that you talk about him your eyes light up. I wasn't supposed to tell you this but the day before your birthday Draco was frantically looking for me. He asked me to help him figure out something special to do for you. Hermione you guys are perfect for each other. I don't want you to lose that."

* * *

It was the day before Christmas break and Draco was staying at Hogwarts. He didn't want to go back to an empty home with such bad memories. He wondered if Hermione was going to stay behind as well. Probably not, she's probably going to spend Christmas with her parents or something.

As if on cue, Hermione walked through the door. "Hermione, what are you going to do for Christmas break?"

Hermione looked over at him from the kitchen. She had gotten a small snack. "Um, well actually, I'm staying here. My parents are going to Paris and I'm not really in the mood to go to the Burrow with the others. What about you?"

Draco felt his face light up. He wasn't going to be alone. "I'm staying here too. I don't want to go back to an empty house. At least we won't be lonely."

Hermione smiled at that. She finished her snack and went up to her room. Draco stayed sitting on the couch. _She's staying._

* * *

Hermione went down to the Great Hall in a happy mood. _Draco's staying._ She smiled to herself. She sat down next to her friends and talked to them as they began eating their Christmas feast. "Um, 'Ermione are you comin' to the Burrow tomorrow?"

Ron was talking with his mouth full, _again._ Hermione shook her head in disgust. "Ronald how many times have I told you that it's disgusting when you eat with your mouth full. To answer your question, no I'm going to stay here."

Ron dropped his fork, "Why? You know I heard that Malfoy's staying for the holidays too. You're going to be stuck with him all break!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I have things I need to do. If I go to the Burrow I'll be distracted and won't be able to do them." It technically wasn't a lie. She wanted to hang out with Draco. She knew that he was going to have a lonely Christmas. She wanted to give him some company.

"Oh come on Hermione! All you ever do is work! Have some fun. What are you, like a month ahead in all of our classes?"

Hermione shook her head. Why can't he understand that I'm not going? "Ron, I'm not going. Have a Happy Christmas." She had already finished eating so she got up and said her goodbyes to Harry and Ginny. She wished them both a Happy Christmas. She then left the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco was sitting on the couch when Hermione came storming in. "I can't believe him! I'm just glad I get a break from him for two weeks. Why can't he understand I have things to do? I-" By this time Draco stood up and grabbed her arm. She was rambling and he didn't want to hear it anymore. He wanted to know what was going.

Of course she screamed, he forgot that she got scared easily. "Hermione, it's just me. What happened? You're rambling."

She shook her head, "Ugh, it's just Ronald. I told him that I wasn't going to the Burrow for Christmas and he was interrogating me. He wouldn't leave me alone when I told him I had things to do. Why can't everyone stop worrying about me?"

Draco smiled, "Because the day we stop worrying about you is the day that you get hurt."

She gave him a small giggle, "Okay, I guess your right. Please, continue worrying about me." She went up the stairs to her room. She was probably tired. Draco decided that he should turn in as well.

* * *

Hermione woke up from a dreamless sleep. She was grateful. She wasn't really in the mood for a nightmare. She got up and got dressed. She did a spell to fix her hair. She went down to the nearly empty Great Hall. She ate a small breakfast and decided to walk around the grounds. About an hour later she retired to lie on the grass near the lake.

"You know you shouldn't be outside by yourself. You could get kidnapped." Hermione turned and saw that it was only Draco.

She rolled her eyes and laid back down. "If anyone was going to try and kidnap me they would be in for a rude awakening. I would hex them into oblivion and they wouldn't even be able to lay a hand on me."

Draco lied down next to her. "Well you're a violent one."

Hermione laughed out loud at his comment. "I'm not violent normally. Only when I'm being attacked." They both laughed. They talked for about an hour and Hermione was getting hungry. She suddenly sat up, "Let's go back to the common room and make spaghetti!"

Draco looked at her questioningly, "Oh come on Draco, don't tell me you've never made spaghetti!" He shook his head. "That's it! Come on." She dragged him to the common room and started instructing him on what to do.

"This is too much work! Can't we just get the house elves to do it?" She gasped. She playfully hit him on the arm.

"Lazy are we now? Just put the spaghetti sticks in the water when it starts to boil. I'm going to cut the vegetables."

Hermione grabbed a knife and began chopping. "Hey Hermione how do I know when the water's boiling." Draco's voice made Hermione jump. She dropped the knife on the table. She felt a slight pain on her left hand. She saw that four of her fingers were bleeding. She started shaking and felt all the color drain from her face. She couldn't stand the sight of blood; she always got queasy around it. It was ironic because she always had to treat Harry and Ron when they got hurt. It was the sight of her own blood that made her sick.

"Hermione I didn't mean to scare you-" She could barely hear Draco. "Oh my Merlin! Hermione you're bleeding! I'm so sorry!" She felt him grab her hand. She was closing her eyes because she was feeling light headed. "Okay, I'm going to put it under cold water."

When she felt the water hit her wounds she gave a slight yelp and gripped Draco's arm. He took her hand out from under the water and began to blow on her fingers. She felt him put sticky things on the four fingers she cut. She opened her eyes and saw that he put bandages on them.

She was breathing deeply. She was trying to calm herself. She realized that she was against a wall and Draco was standing extremely close to her. He was rubbing her fingers. "Are you okay?"

All she did was nod. She got stuck in his silver eyes, _again._ He was staring into her eyes. Then they kissed.

**A/N:**** FINALLY! They kissed! This was a really long chapter but I don't care. Did you guys like it? Are you happy about how I made them kiss? I added some more foreshadowing. It's not very obvious so if you don't find it, it's okay. Don't go crazy!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! JK Rowling is obviously cooler than me because she came up with the idea first. I only own the plot.

**A/N:**** They finally kissed! A lot of people are saying that it was random. Don't worry it'll be explained in this chapter. If you guys didn't catch my foreshadowing in the last chapter that's okay. It's very hard to find.**

Chapter Fourteen

Draco was being dragged through the corridors. Hermione had grabbed his hand and she was taking him to their common room. He didn't understand why she was so excited about making spaghetti. Maybe it's a muggle thing? They finally got to the common room and Hermione took off her jacket. She started pulling out pots and pans. She grabbed meat, sauce, vegetables, and of course the spaghetti sticks.

She started telling him what to do. It was going well, too well. Being Draco Malfoy, he had to get Hermione riled up. "This is too much work! Can't we just get the house elves to do it?" He added the house elves part just to get her upset. Her reaction was worth it. She gasped and playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Lazy are we now? Just put the spaghetti sticks in the water when it starts to boil. I'm going to cut the vegetables." She grabbed a knife and turned to start cutting some tomatoes. Draco had the spaghetti sticks in his hand. He watched the water. _How am I supposed to know when it's boiling?_

"Hey Hermione how do I know when the water's boiling?" He saw her jump. _Why does she get scared so easily?_ He heard the clang of a knife fall. "Hermione I didn't mean to scare you-" He noticed that she had gone extremely pale and put a shaky hand to her head. In fact, her whole body was shaking. He noticed that her left hand was red. She was bleeding! "Oh my Merlin! Hermione you're bleeding! I'm so sorry!"

Draco began to panic. Hermione looked like she was going to faint. _Didn't she always help Potter and the Weasel when they got hurt?_ He had to think quickly. He grabbed her hand. _Cold water!_ "Okay, I'm going to put it under cold water."

Once he stuck her hand under the water he heard her give a slight yelp. She had her eyes shut and she was squeezing his arm. He took her hand out from under the faucet and began to blow on her fingers. She seemed to relax. He conjured up four bandages and put them on each finger.

He saw that she slowly opened her eyes. He looked at his surroundings and saw that Hermione was against a wall and he was very close to her. In fact, their bodies were slightly touching. She was breathing deeply. She was probably trying to calm herself. He began to rub her fingers. "Are you okay?"

She gave him a slight nod. He searched her face and noticed that she looked dazed. He realized that she was staring into his eyes. He looked into her big beautiful brown eyes. He realized that he couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of getting interrupted and tired of excuses. That's when he leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss was gentle. Her lips were soft. He felt her place her arms around his neck. A moment passed and he suddenly felt Hermione smile against his lips. She then started to giggle. He pulled away. "What are you laughing about? Never kissed a boy before?"

She shook her head. She was still smiling. "Never in a million years did I ever think that I was going to be kissing Draco Malfoy, in a kitchen of all places."

Draco laughed. He kissed her again and then kissed her forehead. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Hermione nodded.

He went to open the door. He turned around to take one last look at Hermione but she was gone. _She was probably blushing too hard._

* * *

Hermione ran up to her room when Draco went to go answer the door. She closed the door to her room and leaned against it. _I just kissed Draco Malfoy. Not once but twice. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin who taunted me for six and a half years. He was also a former Death Eater. But he was forced into it. Draco Malfoy. Hermione what did you just get yourself into?_

* * *

Draco opened the door. On the other side waiting for him was none other than Blaise Zabini. "Hey Draco, how's the first day of break going? Where's Granger?" Draco couldn't help but smile. _I just kissed Hermione Granger. Twice. _

"It's going good. What about you? How's it going between you and Parkinson?"

Blaise gave a slight chuckle. "Things are on and off. Basically we just snog. We're not in love or anything. Speaking of love, how's it going between you and Granger? Don't lie to me. I can see right through you lover boy, remember that."

Draco laughed. He stepped outside with Blaise. "Can you keep a secret?" Blaise nodded. "I just kissed Hermione. Twice."

Blaise's eyes widened, "Finally! I've been waiting for this to happen. Merlin, was she any good?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "She was perfect. Now I have to go back inside. Good luck with Pansy." Draco didn't know that there was a pair of dark eyes watching him.

* * *

Hermione was still leaning against her door reliving her kiss with Draco when there was a knock on her door. She turned around to open it. It was Draco. "Yes?"

Draco smirked, "So Granger, you're going to act like nothing happened?"

She gave him a sarcastic smile, "Of course! Why would I want to remember the fact that I just kissed a ferret?"

He laughed and then made a serious face, "Well that's too bad. Now to make sure that no one finds out about this, I'm going to have to kill you."

Hermione's eyes widened. She screamed and tried to run but Draco grabbed her. She tried to squirm out of his grasp but he was too strong. He threw her on the bed and started tickling her. Hermione was laughing so hard that her stomach began to hurt.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head on how to make him stop. Hermione quickly lifted her head and grabbed Draco's face. She gave him a full on kiss on the lips. She let go and he was dazed. She pushed him and she got on top of him. "I win!"

Draco shook his head, "You cheated, no kissing allowed. You are disqualified."

Hermione laughed, "You're just a sore loser. Now come on loser we have to decorate this place. It's Christmas time!" She grabbed Draco's hand and led him out of her room.

* * *

Draco found himself putting up decorations in the common room. "Hermione, why do we have to decorate? Why must we be cheery?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Because it's Christmas time! I love Christmas! You're going to be cheery because I say so!" She turned around to go back to decorating the tree that she conjured up.

About ten minutes later, Hermione called to Draco, "Help me put the star on the top of the tree." Draco laughed and carried Hermione. She began to scream and laugh. "Draco! Put me down! I'm going to fall!"

Draco kept her up in the air. "I'm won't put you down until you put the star." She was laughing. She put the star up and Draco dropped her. She screamed. Draco caught her in mid-air and he was cracking up.

"D-Draco! You said that you wouldn't drop me! I hate you!" Her face was red but Draco noticed that she was trying hard not to laugh.

"You hate me? Hermione, that hurts." She was trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

"Yes, now let me go." Draco just held her tighter. He took his wand out of his pocket and conjured mistletoe.

"Hermione, mistletoe. You can't escape now without kissing me. It's charmed." She squirmed and the look on her face showed that she realized that what he was saying was true.

She groaned, "Fine. I'm not going to like it though!" Draco smiled.

Hermione grabbed his face and kissed him. This was definitely the best Christmas Draco ever had.

* * *

Hermione found herself lying on the couch with Draco watching the fireplace. She turned her body around so that she was facing him. "What's wrong? You're being very quiet."

She saw that his eyes flickered. She followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at her left arm. "What was it like?"

She thought for a moment. _Why does he want to know?_ "Don't you already know? You were there."

His eyes were sad. She could tell that he had been thinking about this for a while. "Please, just tell me. I want to know it from your point of view."

Hermione searched his face and saw that she wasn't going to be able to get out of telling him. She took a deep breath. "We were in the middle of nowhere, Harry, Ron, and I. We had shield charms everywhere and no one could find us. I forgot what we were talking about but Harry said V-Voldemort's name. We didn't know that it had been tabooed.

"Suddenly Fenrir Greyback and his group of Death Eaters showed up. I had to think fast. I hit Harry with a curse that would change the way his face looked. I ran as fast as I could but they caught me. I tried to lie to them about who I was but they wouldn't believe me. Next thing I knew, we had apparated to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix was about to summon Voldemort but she noticed Godric Gryffindor's sword. She sent Harry and Ron down to the dungeon with the other prisoners.

"I was so afraid. She knew that we had stolen the sword from her fault. She threatened me to tell her how we did it. Of course I wouldn't budge. I couldn't betray Harry like that. I would rather die. She hit me with the Cruciatus curse multiple times. When she saw that I wouldn't budge she grabbed her knife. She told me that she was going to put it right through me.

"Next thing I knew, a seering pain went through my arm. I was able to feel every move she made. First it was an M, then a U, and then sooner or later I figured out that she was writing mudblood. She was engraving it onto my skin. I thought that I was going to die that day. I thought that I had about half an hour tops to live.

"All I was thinking about was that I wouldn't be able to watch Harry defeat Voldemort. Then Dobby came; I was going to be saved. But Bellatrix knew better, she grabbed me and put her knife to my neck. She told Harry and Ron that if they came any closer that she would kill me.

"Then Dobby dropped the chandelier and we disapparated. I thought that everything was going to be okay. We had escaped. Everyone was happy. I was in so much pain but I didn't care because we had made it out alive. Then I heard Harry cry out, I turned around and saw that Dobby had Bellatrix's knife in his chest.

"The knife that she used to torture me, she killed Dobby with it. I never wanted to kill anyone more than I wanted to kill her at that moment. Not because of what she did to me but because of what she did to Harry. Dobby was everything to him. She took him away just like that."

Hermione looked up at Draco's face and saw that he had a tear slipping down his cheek. That's when Hermione realized that her face was soaking wet with her tears. Draco put his hands up to her face and wiped all of her tears away. He kissed her hair.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. It's all my fault." He was whispering. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh no Draco, it's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything." He shook his head.

"I could've stopped her. Instead I stood there like a coward. I watched you scream and I just stood there."

Hermione grabbed his face, "Draco, if you would've even just stepped towards her, she would've killed you. It doesn't even matter anymore. All that matters is that you're here with me."

He gave her a small smile and then frowned. He sat up, which made Hermione have to sit up. He then stood and turned to her. "Hermione, why are you even with me?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

He gave her a small laugh, "Why are you with me? I'm no good for you. I'm a horrible person; I'm an ex-Death Eater. You're perfect in every way and all I'm doing is bringing you down. My only question to you is why? Why do you waste your time with me?"

**A/N:**** I know cliffhanger! I'm very evil. I loved writing this chapter. I hope you guys look forward to Chapter Fifteen!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:Why don't I own Harry Potter? Because JK Rowling is the Queen of everything and she owns it. I only own the plot.

**A/N:**** Cliffhanger! How do you guys like the story so far? Is it getting boring? I put a lot of fluff in the last chapter because I'm a hopeless romantic and I wanted to.**

Chapter Fifteen

"Why do you waste your time with me?" Draco's words were echoing in Hermione's head. Why was he asking her this?

"My time isn't being wasted. I'm with you because I want to be." Hermione stood up and tried to touch his arm but he pulled away.

"Yes, you are wasting your time. Think about it Hermione, I tortured you for six and a half years and now I'm perfect for you? That doesn't make any sense to me. I bet you that if Potter and the Weasel found out about us, I would be dead. Being with me will just make your life more difficult."

Hermione was shaking her head. "Don't you think that I thought about this before? I thought about all the cons of doing this but when I thought of the positives I made my decision. I don't care what anyone else thinks. Why are you thinking this right now? You think that you're going to make my life better by getting out of it but all you're doing is breaking my heart."

Draco looked at her. She could tell that he wanted more than anything just to hug her but he wouldn't. As she watched him she could tell that he was arguing with himself. "Hermione, all I'm trying to do is help you. Being with me is just going to make your life miserable. It's better if I stay away."

Hermione wanted to argue but he had walked away. She watched him walk into his room. She didn't even bother trying to go up there. She fell onto the couch and put her head in her hands. She began to cry. Hermione was tired of crying but she couldn't help it.

Why would he lead her on like that? She was in love with him. Right when they finally got together, he had to ruin it by trying to make her life easier. _When has my life ever been easy?_

* * *

That had to be the hardest thing Draco Malfoy has ever had to do. It was even worse than almost having to kill Dumbledore. _I know that's a lot. It's true though. I didn't care for Dumbledore. I __**love**__ Hermione._ Draco sat down on his bed and out his head in his hands.

_Why now? Why did I decide now to figure out that I'm not good enough for Hermione? Why didn't I figure it out before I kissed her? _Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a faint sound. He opened his door a crack and spotted Hermione sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. He realized that she was crying. _Look at what I did. I hurt her when I'm with her and I hurt her when I stay away._

It was getting late so Draco decided to change into his pajamas and go to sleep. He fell asleep right when his head hit the pillow. At firsthe was sleeping soundlessly, then the nightmare started.

_"You brainwashed him! Admit it! My son would never fall for a mudblood like you!" Draco recognized the voice immediately. It was his father. _

_ "I already told you! I didn't do anything!" The breathless words came out of a familiar voice. Hermione._

_ "I've already cursed you four times mudblood, you'll break and tell me the truth. Then I'll kill you and this will all be over." Draco heard a cackle come from his father._

_ "I'll never admit to anything because I didn't do anything! I'll never break! Go back to Azkaban where you belong! You deserve to rot there all by yourself!" Draco felt proud of Hermione. His face fell when he heard the sound of a slap. He knew that his father had struck Hermione._

_ Suddenly Draco felt the need to grab his wand. "That's it mudblood! Crucio!" Draco heard the sound of Hermione's piercing screams. Draco couldn't take it. He jumped out of the shadows and pointed his wand at his father._

_ "Leave her alone!" Lucius Malfoy turned to see Draco. He chuckled._

_ "Draco, put your wand down. I'll kill the mudblood and this will all be over. She'll be gone and you can find a nice pureblood girl to date."_

_ Draco clenched his fists, "Don't you dare call Hermione that! I don't want anybody else. I love her! If you even dare try to hurt her anymore I'll kill you." Draco's words dripped with venom._

_ "You love her? Well, we can't have that now can we?" He turned to Hermione and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" The curse hit Hermione square in the chest and she went limp. Draco's eyes widened. He began to scream hexes at his father and tears were streaming down his cheeks. _

Suddenly Draco felt himself being shaken awake. "Draco, Draco! Please wake up! You're scaring me!" Draco opened his eyes to see Hermione. Her eyes showed that she was frightened.

"H-Hermione! You're alive!" Draco attacked her with a hug. He kissed her hair.

"Draco, what happened?" He pulled back and looked at her face. She was alive. It was all just a nightmare.

"A-a nightmare." Draco told Hermione about the whole thing. He left out the part where he told his father that he loved her. He didn't know why but he did.

She pulled him into a hug and began to whisper, "It's going to be fine." She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Did you mean it?"

At first Draco was puzzled but then he understood. "Yes." He saw tears form in her eyes as she looked down.

She looked up at him once more. "I wanted to put the past behind us. You're right that we're complete opposites but I don't care. You bring things out of me that I never thought I had. Even you have to admit that I've done the same for you. I don't understand why you have to change your mind now, after everything we've been through. Do you even care for me at all?"

Her words went through him like knives. He glanced at her left arm and clearly saw the word _mudblood_. "I hate knowing that I was part of the group that did those horrible things to you. I want to stay away from you so that you won't get hurt. I want to make your life easier."

Her eyes widened as she shook her head. "When has my life ever been easy? Ever since I was eleven years old, I've been helping Harry fight Voldemort. I've been near death more times than I can count and you're telling me that not being with me will make my life easier?"

Draco shook his head. He saw her point. "Hermione, I-" He was cut off. Hermione kissed him. She kissed him softly. He pulled her to him and ran a hand through her hair. She put her arms up to his neck and continued to kiss him. She pulled back and kissed his chin.

"Yes." He saw that she was smiling. He didn't understand what she was saying yes to.

"Yes? Why did you say yes?" She smiled even wider. She put her forehead against his.

"You've changed." Draco smiled remembering the conversation they had. It felt like it was a million years ago. He had asked her if she hated him. She got up to go to her room and Draco grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Stay with me please." She smiled.

"Sorry, I can't. It's against my rules. I'll stay just until you fall asleep." Draco tried to protest but she shushed him. "Lie back and close your eyes." He did as he was told.

Suddenly he heard singing. Hermione was singing to him. He was too tired to make out the words. She sang beautifully. Then Draco fell asleep.

**A/N:**** Sadness and fluff! This chapter was hard to write. More foreshadowing! I made Hermione sing because she doesn't really have a special talent except for her brains. I love to sing and I like to make Hermione's hobbies like mine. I have youtube channel if you would like to hear me. Potterxlove98 is my username. Hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: So I had this dream that I owned Harry Potter but then I realized that it was a dream… I only own the plot.

**A/N:**** So last chapter had sadness, fluff, and a scary nightmare. What's up with all these nightmares and why are all of them taking place in Malfoy Manor?**

Chapter Sixteen

Hermione woke up and found herself lying on the foot of Draco's bed. She must have fallen asleep when she was singing to him. _Why did I sing to him? I can't even sing. _She sat up and saw that Draco was gone. She went to her room and got dressed.

She walked downstairs and Draco was nowhere to be found. She decided to walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast. A note posted on the portrait door distracted her.

_Astronomy Tower_

_ -DM_

This was very mysterious of Draco. She left the common room and went straight up to the tower. She instantly spotted a blonde head. He obviously hadn't heard her come in because he was staring out the open window. She watched him. He looked peaceful. She snuck up behind him, snaked her arms around his waist, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He turned and smiled at her. "You're here. Come sit." He took her hand and sat her down on the floor. He conjured a basket. "Are you hungry?"

She gave him a huge smile. "Yes I am. What do you have in there?" He smiled and sat down. He took out sandwiches, crackers, cookies, and a variety of drinks. She quickly grabbed a sandwich. She was about to take a bite when she paused. "This isn't poison is it?" She looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

He let out a small chuckle. "If I were to kill you, I definitely wouldn't do it by poisoning you." Hermione laughed and took a bite. They sat in silence for about a minute.

Hermione decided to break the silence, "What do you want to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

He didn't say anything for a moment but then spoke up, "I-I'm thinking about becoming an Auror. I know it's stupid." Hermione's eyes widened.

She put down her sandwich and crawled over to him. "I don't think that it's stupid at all. I think that it's amazing." She gave him a soft peck on the lips.

He smiled, "What do you want to do?" She looked down. She never told anyone what she wanted to do. Not even Harry, Ron, or Ginny.

"I want to become a healer in St. Mungo's. I like to help people." He smirked and let out a small laugh. "What's so funny? I didn't laugh at you!"

Draco laughed even more, "You hate the sight of blood. How do you plan on surviving a day there without fainting?"

Hermione playfully smacked his arm; "I only get sick when I see my own blood. You don't think that I'll make a good healer?" Her eyes showed sincerity. She didn't know why but Draco's opinion really mattered to her.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "I think that you'll be the best healer ever. You care for everyone no matter who they are. That's why you're you." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

The first week of break passed and Draco was sitting on the couch talking to Blaise Zabini. "So you and Granger are officially a couple now?"

"Yes, we are. Don't say anything though because I don't know if Hermione wants everyone to know yet." Blaise laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I never thought that I would see the day when Draco Malfoy fell in love with a muggleborn Gryffindor." Draco laughed and lightly punched his Italian friend on the arm.

"Speaking of relationships, how's Pansy?" Immediately Blaise's face fell.

"Pansy's been acting really strange lately. She's always disappearing and she's been very grumpy. I asked her if I did anything to upset her and she said no. She said that the person who upset her would be paying for it very soon. Draco I'm worried."

Draco's eyes widened, "Do you have any idea of who she can be mad at?" Blaise shrugged. Right when he was going to say something, Hermione walked in and placed a gentle kiss on Draco's lips.

"Hello Blaise, how are you?" She asked him the question as if they had been friends for years.

He smiled at her, "Everything's going fine. What about you? This ferret hasn't been giving you trouble has he?"

She laughed as Draco gave another light punch to Blaise's arm. "No, he's been perfect. Now Blaise if you don't mind I was going to ask Draco if her could take a walk with me. Is that okay?"

Blaise laughed at the fact that she was asking him for permission. "Sure, I know that you two want to be _alone."_ Hermione laughed as Blaise left.

* * *

Hermione and Draco were strolling the grounds holding hands. "Are you excited for Christmas tomorrow?" Hermione asked Draco as they sat on the snow in front of the lake.

He shrugged, "I guess. This will be my first Christmas away from my home and my parents."

Hermione studied his face. She felt a pang of sadness for him. "At least you have me." She laughed trying to lighten the mood.

He shrugged again, "Eh, I guess you'll do." Hermione's eyes widened. She let go of his hand and got up. She bent down to grab a ball of snow and turned around and flung it at him. It hit him right on the head. Hermione laughed out loud. He got up and began to chase her with snowballs. "Oh no you don't! You're not getting away from me that easily!"

Hermione grabbed snow and continued to throw it at him. He was too fast and grabbed her by the waist. They fell on the floor and she fell on top of his chest. They were laughing uncontrollably. When they finally stopped laughing, Hermione stayed lying on Draco with her head on his chest.

"Hermione, can I tell you something?" She raised her head to look at his face. She nodded so that he could go on. "When seventh year first started and I found out that you were Head Girl, I was furious. I wanted to make your life miserable. As time went on, I realized how amazing you really are. Hermione, I'm really sorry for everything I did to you before. Will you forgive me?"

She smiled brightly and pushed herself closer to his face so that she could give him a kiss right on the mouth. "I forgive you."

* * *

**Professor McGonagall's POV**

Minerva was walking around the grounds when she spotted two figures running around by the lake. They appeared to be throwing snowballs at each other. She walked a little closer and saw that it was Hermione and Draco. Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and they fell onto the snow. They appeared to be having a great time.

She noticed that Draco was telling Hermione something that seemed to be very serious. Then she saw Hermione kiss Draco. _They're together! Albus was right!_ Minerva ran to her office to tell the portrait of the former headmaster.

"Albus it happened!" The portrait of the kind old man smiled at her. She came closer to the portrait. "Albus, if I may, why did you want them to have a relationship so badly?"

The painted man smile became even wider, "Those two people are very important to the wizarding world. Hermione Granger will help Draco Malfoy. She makes him good. Voldemort may be gone but evil is still out there. We want Draco to stay away from that. Hermione will do that for us."

* * *

Draco had to get Hermione a gift for Christmas. He dropped her off in the common room and left for Hogsmeade. He wondered what Hermione wanted. _A book? No, everyone's going to get her that. A necklace? A bracelet?_ This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. Hermione wasn't like any other girl he'd ever met.

He walked into a store and spotted the perfect thing for Hermione. He walked up to the sales lady and pointed at he wanted. "I want to buy this." The lady grabbed the item and looked at it.

"Is this for your girlfriend Mr. Malfoy? Who is it this time? You shouldn't really spend too much money on her. You know how it goes, you kiss her and then you dump her." Draco stared at the lady wide eyed. He eyed her nametag it said, _Hello my name is: __**Helena.**_

"Excuse me," He paused, "Helena. Yes, this happens to be for my girlfriend but I'm very serious about her and I don't appreciate you talking about her like that. I would just like to pay for that and leave. Just hope that I won't report you to your manager."

Helena's eyes widened. "Sorry Mr. Malfoy sir." She charged him for the item and he stormed out of the store. _How dare she!_

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the common room reading while she waited for Draco to get back. Suddenly she remembered that she needed to write to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She got up and went to the desk to write the letters.

_Dear Harry,_

_ How's your break going? Do you miss me? You better have gotten Ginny a great gift. I miss you a lot. Please write back soon!_

_ Love,_

_ Hermione_

She closed the letter and wrote _Harry_ on the front. She grabbed more parchment and began another letter.

_Dear Ron,_

_ I miss you a lot. Before you complain about me not being at the Burrow I just wanted to say that I'm having a good time here. I promise to give you a huge hug when you get back. Please write back soon!_

_ Love, _

_ Hermione_

Hermione closed the second letter and wrote _Ron_ on it. She grabbed her last piece of parchment to write her last letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ Before you ask, it happened. I can't give away too much because I don't know if anyone's reading over your shoulder. I'll tell you everything when you get back. I miss you! Please write back soon!_

_ Love, _

_ Hermione_

Hermione closed the final letter and wrote _Ginny_ on it. She grabbed all of the letters and gave it to Draco's owl. They wouldn't know that it was his owl so she was fine. She closed the window when the owl flew out. She suddenly felt arms around her. She gave a quiet yelp. She was getting better at being scared so easily. Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek and they sat on the couch.

"So where did you run off to?" She watched him look down at his hands smiling.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He tapped her nose. She laughed.

"Okay fine. It's getting late and the sooner you fall asleep, the sooner Santa comes." She smiled and got up.

Draco grabbed her hand and looked up at her with a confused face. "Santa?"

She laughed, "It's a muggle thing. Goodnight." She bent down and kissed him. He pulled her back onto the couch so that he could continue to kiss her. He put a hand through her hair as her arms went around around his neck. They deepened the kiss. Hermione pulled away breathless, "Goodnight Draco."

She glanced back at him and saw that he was shaking his head smiling.

* * *

Draco woke up and remembered that it was Christmas morning. He quickly ran over to Hermione's room and woke her by kissing her on the cheek. She smiled and opened her eyes. "Good morning sunshine."

She laughed at the name he used. "Good morning precious." He laughed at the name she used. She got out of bed and hugged him. She whispered in his ear, "Happy Christmas Draco." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and dragged him to the common room.

There were presents under the tree they made together. Most of them were for Hermione. There were three for him. They sat down on the floor and she handed him a gift that said his name on it. It was from Blaise. He opened it and saw a jacket. He smiled and handed Hermione her first gift.

She smiled and told him that it was from Potter. She opened it and smiled. He loved her smile. Her eyes widened when she pulled a book out of the box. _What did I tell you?_ She turned the book over to show him the cover. "The Notebook? What kind of a book is that?"

Her eyes widened at him. "You've never heard of 'The Notebook'? It's an amazing book and an amazing movie. It's all about romance. We have to watch it together one day. Rachel McAdams is amazing and Ryan Gosling is just… he's gorgeous in it." Draco glared at her. She caught his glare and blushed. "Not as gorgeous as you though." **(A/N: I love the Notebook. It's one of my favorite books and movies. I love Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling… Yum)**

He winked at her and she blushed even more. She handed him another present. He looked at it and saw that it was from his mother. He went pale and his heart began to beat faster. He slowly opened it and saw that it was a suit. There was a card attached.

_Dear Draco,_

_ I bought this gift a while back so that I wouldn't have to make the house elves go through the Christmas rush. Don't tell your father. When the war is over I want to spend a lot more time with you. I want you to wear this suit to the Christmas party I'm going to have. Make sure you bring a pretty girl._

_ Love,_

_ Narcissa Malfoy_

Draco felt tears come to his eyes. His mother wrote this before the accident. She was going to have a Christmas party. She wanted to spend more time with him. He really missed her. He felt Hermione rest her head on his shoulder. She whispered, "It's going to be okay." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He handed her two presents. One was from the Weasel and the other was from Ginny. From the Weasel she got another book called, 'Transfiguration 101'. She smiled at the fact that the Weasel really thought that she was studying. Her eyes widened when she opened the gift from Ginny.

She gasped and told him that it was a dress. When he tried to see it she pushed him away and told him that he'd have to wait until she wore it. He rolled his eyes. She passed him his third and final gift. It was from her. He could tell that she was nervous by the way she was shaking her leg.

He opened it and saw a bunch of quidditch stuff. Cleaning items, gloves, knee and elbow pads, and a broom. His eyes widened. _How did she afford all of this stuff? _"Hermione I love it. How did you afford it?" She looked down.

"Well, being the best friend of the guy who defeated Voldemort _does_ have its perks." He laughed and gave her a hug. He passed her the final gift for her. It was from himself.

She looked up at him and smiled. She opened it and gasped. She put her hand over her mouth. She took out the present. It was a ring. She had tears in her eyes. "Don't worry, it's just a promise ring. I'm not ready to marry anyone yet." She laughed.

He took the ring so that he could put it on her finger. There was a secret to the ring but he wouldn't tell her that. He quickly touched his neck. There was a silver chain there. Hermione would never know that the chain went with the ring.

**A/N:**** This chapter was just pure fluff. I hope you guys liked it. What do you guys think will happen next? How will Ginny react to Hermione and Draco finally being in a relationship? What will Harry and Ron do when they find out? What is Pansy up to?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: The Queen of the world JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

**A/N:**** So the last chapter was pure FLUFF. The romantic side of me needed to come out. Will this chapter be filled with drama? What's Pansy up to?**

** HonoriaGranger: I know that girls don't usually get sick of their own blood because of certain things. I just thought that it was right. I meant to say ground but I said floor by accident. It's no big deal.**

Chapter Seventeen

Hermione was happy. She couldn't control her happiness. She hasn't been this happy in a long time. She got dressed and wanted to eat. She gave Draco a kiss and asked if he wanted to go down to the Great Hall with her for breakfast. He said that he wasn't hungry and that he would wait for her until she came back. She gave him another kiss and left.

She grabbed food for herself and some for Draco. She knew that he would be hungry by the time she got back. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a short, pretty, blonde girl. The girl looked nervous, "Please tell me that's not all for you."

Hermione looked at the girl curiously and smiled. "No, I'm taking this up to a friend. I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?" The girl looked to be about Ginny's age. She wondered why she was so nervous.

"I'm Diana Thompson. I'm in Ravenclaw. It's very nice to finally meet you." Hermione smiled and stuck out her hand. Diana hesitated but grabbed it and shook it. Hermione looked at Diana's face and couldn't recognize her.

"Sorry, but how long have you been going to Hogwarts?" She glanced around nervously.

"I've been going to this school since I was eleven. No one ever notices me. It took me months to bring up the courage to talk to you."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Why did it take you so long?"

Diana looked down again, "Well, believe it or not, the 'golden trio' is pretty intimidating. I've been scared to talk to you. I finally caught you alone so here I am."

Hermione looked at the girl strangely. "Wow, I didn't realize that we were so scary. I hope you don't mind me asking but why did you want to talk to me specifically?"

Diana looked at her and smiled. "I've been dying to tell you how great I thought you were with Draco Malfoy in McGonagall's class on the second day of school. He's such a git. I'm glad you showed him."

Hermione laughed. "Thank you. I'm glad someone appreciated what I did. Anyway, he's not a git anymore. He's changed. Speaking of which, I have to go up stairs. He's probably starving by now."

Diana's eyes widened as she grabbed Hermione's arm. "Are you saying that you're friends with Draco Ex-Death Eater Malfoy?"

Hermione frowned at the fact that she called him an Ex-Death Eater. "I guess you can say that we're a little more than friends but don't tell anyone. To the outside world thinks that we're still enemies." She gave a little laugh at the end.

Diana's eyes widened even more, "Are you saying that he's like your boyfriend?"

Hermione laughed, "I guess you could say that. Listen, it was great talking to you but the food is getting cold and I need to go upstairs. I'll talk to you again soon okay? I'll make Harry and Ron ease up a bit."

Hermione left the Great Hall. She didn't hear what Diana said as she left. "He won't be your boyfriend for long mudblood."

* * *

Draco was sitting on the couch waiting for Hermione when an owl came into view. It wasn't an owl he recognized. The owl was carrying a letter that had his name on it. He opened it.

_Draco,_

_ I need you to visit me in Azkaban. I need to tell you something important. Make sure you come alone and that no one's following you._

_ Your Father,_

_ Lucius Malfoy_

Draco couldn't believe what he was reading. His father wanted to talk to him. Should he go? He decided that he would go. He wanted to know what exactly it was that his father wanted.

He heard the portrait door open and turned to see Hermione balancing two trays of food. "Let me help you." He ran over to her and grabbed a tray. He set it on the table and she set hers down. "You didn't have to bring me food you know."

She smiled, "Of course I did. I know you; by the time I would've gotten up here from breakfast you would've been starving. Now would you just say thank you and eat your breakfast."

Draco laughed and grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer to him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "There are many other things that I would rather be doing than eating breakfast."

He could feel her cheek flame up. She pushed him away, "Eat your breakfast Draco." She sat down at the table and began to eat. "I met this girl today in the Great Hall. She said that her name was Diana and that she was in Ravenclaw. She seemed very nervous to talk to me. It was quite strange."

_Diana. Why did that name sound so familiar? _"Really? What was her last name? What would she want with you?" Catching Hermione's glare he quickly added, "Not that anybody wouldn't want to talk to you, love."

She rolled her eyes, "Her last name is Thompson. Diana Thompson. She wanted to tell me that she thought it was amazing how I stood up to you back on the second day of school. Wow, it feels like that happened such a long time ago."

_Diana Thompson. Thompson._ Why did that name sound so familiar? "Well, at least that's all behind us now. Did you guys talk about anything else?"

She gave a little chuckle, "I just told her that the incident is behind us. She asked me if all the food was for me and I said that no some was for you. She asked me if we were friends now and I said yes but maybe even a bit more. I told her not to say anything though. I hope you don't mind."

Draco shook his head, "Of course not. Do you want to go for a walk?" Hermione smiled and took his hand so that they could walk the grounds of Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione and Draco strolled through Hogwarts and sat down by the lake like they usually do. She sat in between Draco's legs laying her back against his chest. _This is perfect._ "Hermione, I have to go somewhere tonight."

She looked up at him and saw that he had a worried look in his eyes. "Where are you going?" She studied his face and saw that he became even more worried. "Draco, what's going on?" She moved from his chest and turned to face him.

"I got a letter from my father this morning and he asked me to visit him in Azkaban. He said that he had something important to tell me." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Are you sure that you want to go? Aren't you worried?" She saw him grimace. "I'm so sorry. I'm not being helpful. Are you sure that you want to do this Draco?"

He looked down at the ground but then looked back up at her face. "I need to know what he wants Hermione. I know it's dangerous but I need to know." She inched closer to him.

"I trust you. Just make sure that you come back all right, okay? I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you." He gave her a small smile and then did his famous smirk.

"So you don't know what you would do without me, huh? Maybe I should leave just to see you wallow in self pity." She glared at him and he smiled. "Just kidding. Come here."

He pulled her close and kissed her. They kissed for minutes. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands were going through her hair.

"Sorry to break this disgusting sight up. Well, I'm not sorry. I'm just plain disgusted. Draco what on earth are you doing snogging this mudblood?" They broke apart and looked up to see Pansy Parkinson staring down at them. Draco stood up and put his face inches from hers.

"What did I tell you about calling Hermione that word. Just using it makes you sound like filth." Pansy stood her ground but Hermione could tell that she was scared.

"You're calling me filth? Draco what is wrong with you? This mudblood is messing up the way you look around people. Draco I cannot let you throw away everything for her."

Draco looked like he was going to wring Pansy's neck. Hermione stood up and tried to calm Draco down but he wouldn't move. "I'm not throwing anything away. Everything I had before Hermione was worthless. Now if you ever insult my _girlfriend_ again, I swear you're going to wish you were never born."

Hermione's eyes were wide. She had never seen Draco so mad before. She could tell that Pansy was scared. "Fine. Snog the mudblood. Just don't expect me to watch." With that she turned ad left, leaving Draco fuming. If this were a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of his ears.

"Draco, are you okay?" Hermione tried to touch Draco's arm but he moved away.

"How could she say something like that? I hate her Hermione. I hate her for sating that about you." Hermione could see that he was hurt. She went over to him and pulled him into a hug. She buried her face into his chest.

"It's going to be okay. Don't worry about her." She felt him kiss her hair. She looked up at him and kissed him. _This is perfect._ Little did they know that things were about to become very complicated.

**A/N:**** This chapter was short and I'm really sorry. The next one will be longer I promise. It was still very fluffy but I promise that there will be drama in the next one. What did you guys think of Diana Thompson? Why is her name so familiar to Draco? What is she up to? What's going on with Pansy?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns it all. I only own the plot and Diana Thompson.

**A/N:**** So I hoped you guys liked it so far! What's up with Diana Thompson? What does Lucius want from Draco? Suspense...**

** winterwinds1234: Unfortunately I can't tell you anything about Diana Thompson except for the obvious fact that she's not who she says she is. I can assure you that the letter from Lucius is real.**

** Giraffes4Ever: Like I said to winterwinds1234 I can't tell you anything about Diana except for what was disclosed in the last chapter. Hahaha I love the fluff!**

** HonoriaGranger: I made Hermione get sick to the sight of her own blood because I wanted to. It's not uncommon for that to happen even considering the circumstances that girls are under. I hate to use Twilight as an example but if you ever read the first book you will see that Bella gets so sick at the sight of her own blood that she has to get taken to the school nurse. So it's not uncommon. This is my first fanfiction and I didn't come on here claiming that I was a professional author. I make mistakes, so what? This website is for fun. It's for people to enjoy other people's stories. You have a pretty big mouth to be criticizing other stories when you haven't even written one yourself. So if you have so much to complain about in my story why do you even bother to continue to read it? Really I could care less if you continue to read it or not.**

Chapter Eighteen

Draco woke up with a start. He realized that he wasn't in his bed. He was lying on the couch with Hermione in his arms. He was careful not to wake her up when he got up from the couch. He quickly grabbed a blanket and put it around her so that she wouldn't be cold while he was gone. He went to the mirror and fixed his appearance.

He needed to look nice for his father. He needed to prove how much better off he was without him in his life. He quickly apparated to Azkaban. Being a Head he was able to apparate and disapparate from inside Hogwarts. He had only been to Azkaban once, to visit his father the first time he was imprisoned.

Azkaban was a very cold place. It made Draco shudder. He spotted a guard and went up to him. "I need to see Lucius Malfoy." The guard simply nodded and led the way. Draco came face to face with the cell that held his father.

"Draco, how nice of you to show up." He noticed a dark shadow coming towards him. Draco would've been scared but he wasn't because his father was behind bars.

"I came because I was interested in what you wanted. I'm not interested in your well being or anything like that. Just tell me what you want so that I can leave." His father finally came into full view. He looked haggard. His eyes were sunken in and he had a short beard. Draco's eyes widened at his appearance but he went back to being serious.

"Fine. I want you to be the leader." Draco raised an eyebrow at his father.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about." His father smirked at him.

"Restart the work of the Dark Lord. Collect all of the old Death Eaters, recruit new ones, become their leader. We could rid the world of mudbloods and muggles." Draco was horrified. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You can forget it father. I will never go back to the dark side. Now leave me alone. I never want to see your face again." Draco turned to leave but stopped at a whisper made by his father.

"You have gone soft, my son." Draco immediately turned around and was nose to nose with his dirty father.

"I have not gone soft. I'm just doing what's right. You're the one behind bars, not me. I intend on staying as far away from here as possible." Draco turned to leave without stopping.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning on the couch. She turned expecting to see Draco lying there but he wasn't. _Strange._ She got up and threw some clothes on. She went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She saw that the Great Hall was filled with a few more people. Christmas break was about to end and people were coming back. She sat down at the Gryffindor table and her food appeared in front of her.

She felt someone sit next to her. She looked and saw a girl with short blonde hair. Diana. "Hello Diana, how are you?" Diana turned to look at her and smiled.

"Hi Hermione! Do you want to hang out today? I would really love to get to know you." Hermione was startled by the sudden change of character in Diana. She wasn't at all nervous from the last time they met. She was very cheery.

"Um, sure. After I finish eating I'll tell Draco that I'll be hanging out with you and then I'll meet you on the grounds. Okay?" Diana simply nodded in response. Hermione quickly finished eating and grabbed some food to bring up to Draco.

When she got to the common room there was still no sign of Draco. She left his food on the table and went to go look for him. _Where could he be?_ _The Astronomy Tower!_

She ran to the tower and sure enough, there he was. He was staring out the open window. She could tell by look on his face that he was upset. She hesitated but walked towards him. He must've sensed her presence because he turned around and sighed. "What's wrong? Is it about your father?"

He simply nodded and went to hug her. She felt him shaking. "Draco, please tell me." She felt him move so that he could look at her face.

"He asked me to resume Voldemort's plans from where he left off." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Wh-What did you say?" She was stammering. She felt him stiffen.

"I told him no. I told him that I would never join the dark side." She let out a sigh of relief. "Then he called me soft. I told him to get away from me and I left." Hermione nodded and pulled him back into another hug.

"I-I promised Diana that I would hang out with her today. I can get out of it if you like. I mean it's not like she's-" Hermione was cut off.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine." She smiled and kissed him. She ran off to find Diana.

* * *

**Diana's POV**

_Where was that mudblood? _Diana had been waiting for about half an hour. Finally she saw the mudblood rushing over towards her. She put on a fake smile and went to greet her. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I got caught up with Draco. How are you?"

Diana kept the fake smile on her face. "It's okay. I'm great, how are things going between you and Draco?" She needed to find out information about their so-called relationship. This was impossible. He was a pureblood Slytherin of high honor and she was a filthy mudblood Gryffindor. And on top of everything else, she's best friends with Harry Potter!

"Things are going very well actually. Why do you ask?" _Crap!_ She looked up and saw the mudblood staring her down.

"Oh, no reason. Just wanted to know that's all. So what makes you like him? I've heard all of the stories of the nasty tricks he did to you." The mudblood laughed.

"He's changed, a lot. Day after day I found myself falling harder and harder for him each day. I don't know why but it just happened. Let's change the subject, do you have any love interests?"

Diana blushed. _Of course I have a love interest! But he's too busy snogging the likes of you! _"I guess you can say that. He doesn't even know I'm alive."

"Oh, I'd love to help you! What's his name?" _Crap! (Again) She had to lie._

"Blaise Zabini. I can't date him though, he's going out with Pansy Parkinson." The mudblood's eyes were wide.

"Oh, they're not serious. I can talk to him for you. We're friends, if you will." _Not serious! Oh that filthy- _"But if you just want to hide in the shadows that's okay too. Oh, look at the time. I have to go!"

The mudblood got up and left. _At least I got some information._

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day in her own bed to the sound of banging. She shot up and ran down to the common room. She saw Draco rubbing his eyes coming down as well. She opened the portrait door and was attacked by Ginny. "Hermione Jean Granger! How could you just tell me, it happened and not elaborate! I've been _dying_ to see you!" Hermione began to laugh. She glanced at Draco and saw that he was covering his ears.

He probably didn't want to damage his hearing from Ginny's screaming. "Draco! I can't believe it finally-" She stopped talking to gasp. Hermione looked at Draco once more and saw that he was shirtless. She hadn't realized it because she was so used to him walking around like that. She felt Ginny come close to her and whisper, "I can see why you like him." She pretended to fan herself.

Hermione looked at Ginny wide eyed. "Ginny! You're with Harry! You _love_ him remember!" She turned to Draco, "Please go put a shirt on, Ginny's having heart palpitations." She turned back to Ginny and saw that she was as red as her hair.

Ginny grabbed Hermione and sat her on the couch. "Tell me everything." Hermione began to laugh.

"Are you sure that you want to talk about it here? What if Draco walks in and sees us acting all girly." Ginny shook her head and dragged Hermione to her room. She instantly put a silencing charm on it and waited for Hermione's answer to her previous question.

"Okay, it happened on the first day of break. We were sitting by the lake and suddenly I wanted to make spaghetti. I don't know why but I did. He didn't have a clue about what to do so I gave him a simple job. He needed to put the spaghetti sticks in the water when it began to boil.

"I began to chop the tomatoes and he turned to ask me something. You know that I get scared very easily. I jumped and dropped my knife. I felt a pain in my left hand and I had cut four fingers. You know how sick I get around my own blood. I began to shake and I felt all the color drain from my face.

"Draco realized what was going on and put my hand under cold water. He then blew on my fingers and put bandages on them. I was trying to calm myself by breathing very large breaths. It was then that I realized that I was against the wall and his body was slightly touching mine.

"I got lost in his amazing silver eyes. Then he kissed me. It was like magic. It was nothing I'd ever felt before. Then we pulled away and I made a joke. Then he kissed me again and then kissed me on my forehead. I don't know how long we would've gone on because someone knocked on the door. I ran to my room to relive the two amazing kisses.

"It's been great ever since except for that night." Ginny looked at her questioningly urging her to continue. "He asked me to tell him about Bellatrix and my scar. Everything that I was feeling while it was happening. Then it was like something inside him snapped. He got to his feet and started yelling at me about how he's not good enough for me. How I deserve someone much better than him.

"I tried to protest but he wouldn't listen. He went up to his room and we didn't speak. Then I heard screaming. I ran to his room only to find him tossing and turning in his bed. I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't. It was scaring me. Finally I was able to wake him up. He attacked me and screamed that I was alive.

"He had a horrible nightmare about Lucius killing me. I told him that everything was going to be okay. We made up after I talked to him and told him what he meant to me. Then I sang him to sleep. It's been great since then."

She heard Ginny sigh. "How romantic!" Hermione looked at her red headed friend with her eyes wide.

"What do you mean how romantic?" Ginny laughed.

"How you kissed, how he said that he wasn't good enough, the nightmare, everything. It's like it came right out of a book Hermione." Hermione just laughed and rolled her eyes in response. "So when are you going to tell Harry and Ron?"

Hermione's face went very serious. "At lunch I'm going to take them to an empty classroom and break the news to them gently." Ginny nodded. The girls continued to talk about their breaks and Hermione's romantic escapade.

* * *

Draco heard someone knock on his door. He knew it was Hermione so he let her in. She gave him a hug and whispered, "I'm going to tell Harry and Ron about us today."

He pulled away and looked at her with a serious face. "Are you sure?" Draco had to admit that he was scared about how they would react. Would they kill him?

"Yes, I'm sure. I can't just hide it from them and have them find out the wrong way. I don't want to keep it a secret from them anymore." Draco just nodded in response. He had to admit that he was worried. Not just for him but for Hermione.

* * *

Hermione went down to the Great Hall for lunch but had no intention of eating. She ran in and spotted Harry and Ron. They attacked her with hugs and questions. She waved the questions away trying not to get distracted from what she needed to do. "Harry, Ron, I need to talk to you two in private."

**A/N:**** How did you guys like it? What's up with Diana? Will Draco join the dark side once more? How will Harry and Ron react to Hermione's big news? Suspense…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter not me. I only own the plot and Diana Thompson.

**A/N:**** So how did you guys like the last chapter? What's up with Diana? Are you ready for Hermione's announcement to Harry and Ron?**

Chapter Nineteen

"Harry, Ron, I need to talk to you two in private." Harry and Ron looked up at Hermione like they were in trouble. _Why do they always look at me like that when I say that?_ "Don't just stare! Let's go."

They got up and followed her out of the Great Hall. She saw that they were giving each other nervous glances. "You guys aren't in trouble. Please relax." She led them into an empty classroom. "So tell me about your break?"

The looked at her strangely. "Hermione, you brought us all the way over here just to ask us about our break?"

Hermione shook her head. "Just tell me." They looked at each other and then Harry spoke up.

"It was great. I spent a lot of time with Ginny. In fact, Ron has something to tell you." Ron looked at Harry as if he was going to choke him. They were muttering to each other until Harry forced Ron to speak.

"Well, Hermione, I kind of, sort of, got into a relationship." He was going to continue but was interrupted by Hermione's squeals.

"Ron! That's wonderful! Who is it?" Ron had a shocked look on his face. He probably thought that Hermione would be upset.

"It-It's Luna Lovegood. She came over to the Burrow and it just happened." Hermione squealed some more and pulled Ron into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you! You guys are perfect for each other!" Ron smiled and Harry laughed.

"So are we okay?" Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Of course. So, um, speaking of relationships, over break I kind of, sort of got into one myself." Harry and Ron looked at each other then back at Hermione wide eyed.

Harry was the first one to come out of shock. "Wow Hermione that's great! Who is it? Is he a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor?" Both boys looked at her expectantly.

Hermione felt her heart pounding. "Well, he's um, you know him. He um, he is-" Hermione didn't know how to say it.

Ron interrupted her, "Hermione relax, you sound like you're going to tell us that you're dating Malfoy or something." The boys began to laugh. Hermione stayed serious with her eyes wide.

They saw her face and they immediately stopped laughing. Harry looked like he was going to faint and Ron was redder than his hair. "Hermione! You can't be serious! This is a joke right?"

Hermione continued to stay serious. "HERMIONE! WHY? IT'S MALFOY! HE TORTURED YOU FOR YEARS! HE CALLED YOU A MUDBLOOD MULTIPLE TIMES! HOW DARE YOU? I WON'T ALLOW THIS!"

Hermione stood there in shock. Harry hadn't said anything and looked like he wasn't going to either. "You won't allow it? Ron, you can't order me around. Draco's changed!"

Ron was getting redder by the second, "CHANGED! HERMIONE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE DOING? I WON'T ALLOW IT! YOU WILL BREAK UP WITH HIM!"

Hermione's mouth was wide open. "Ron! You can't tell me what to do! I can date whomever I want! I thought that you were going to be more mature about this but I guess I was wrong." Hermione turned to storm out of the room.

"Once you give him what he wants he's going to dump you! All you are to him is his little whore!" Hermione stopped in her tracks.

Harry slapped Ron on his arm, "Ron!"

Before Hermione knew what has happening she heard the sound of her hand hitting Ron's face. She put her hand to his chest, "Ronald Billius Weasley! I thought that you were my friend but now I know what you really think of me. You put me in the same category as Pansy Parkinson!" Hermione shoved him and ran out of the classroom.

She didn't know what to do. Should she cry or scream. She needed to find Draco. She felt someone grab her arm and she screamed. She turned and saw that it was only Harry. "What do you want?"

She wanted him to just leave her alone. "Hermione, I'm sure that Ron will come down. I'm really sorry. Look if it means anything to you, I'm okay with it."

"Harry I really can't talk. Ron is just-. Wait; did you say you're okay with it? With Draco and me?"

Harry nodded, "You can't control who you have feelings for. All I'm going to tell you is to be careful. I know that you said that he's changed but I'm just warning you. I'm really sorry about what Ron said. He was just angry. You know how he is when he's angry. He doesn't know what he's saying."

Hermione pulled Harry into a hug. "Oh Harry! I don't know what I would do without you. I'm just so lost. I didn't think that Ron would get so mad."

Hermione felt tears prick at the back of eyes. "Hermione, Ron will calm down. Does Ginny know about this?" Hermione nodded. "No wonder she's been acting so strange!"

Hermione laughed and thanked harry for everything. She ran off to find Draco. As she was running she realized how great it was to have Harry as a friend. He always knows the right thing to say. When she finally made it to the common room she ran in.

* * *

Draco was lying on the couch and Hermione jumped on him. "Bloody hell Hermione. What was that for?" She kissed him and laid down next to him.

"I told Harry and Ron about us." Draco immediately sat up forcing Hermione to sit up with him.

"How did it go? Should I be worried about getting killed?" Hermione gave a little laugh.

"I don't know whether or not if you should be worried. I didn't really have to tell them. I was stammering and Ron interrupted me by telling me to relax that I was acting like I was going to tell them that I was dating you. They began to laugh but I stayed serious. Harry was too shocked to speak. Ron started yelling at me, he was telling me that I was crazy and that this must be a joke. I kept telling him that you've changed but he wouldn't listen.

"He then told me that he forbade me of ever seeing you again and that I had to break up with you. I told him that he couldn't tell me what to do and that he was acting like a child. That's when I turned to leave."

Draco grabbed her hand, "That's all?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "I was about to open the door to leave when Ron told me one more thing. He-He said that once you got what you wanted, you would dump me. He told me that all I was to you was your li-little wh-whore."

Draco released Hermione's hand and practically jumped off the couch. "I'll kill him!" He started towards the door but Hermione ran in front of him and put her hands on his chest.

"Draco, please stop. Think this through. All you're going to get is a detention. Ron was just angry, he didn't know what he was saying." Draco grabbed Hermione's hands.

"Please don't tell me you just let him get away with that."

Hermione gave a little smile, "I-I slapped him. I told him that he was supposed to be my best friend but now I knew what he really thought of me. I told him that he put me in the same category as Pansy Parkinson. Please stay out of it Draco."

Draco sighed, "Fine. If he ever says something like that to you again I swear I'll kill him. What did Potter do after the Weasel's outburst?"

"He ran after me when I left and told me that he was okay with us. He's happy as long as I'm happy. He just told me to be careful. He hasn't fully forgiven you like I have."

Draco gave her one of his famous smirks, "I knew Potter was good for something. Now go to class, you have five minutes before you're late to charms."

* * *

_That git! How could he say something like that to Hermione? He'll pay if I have anything to say about it._ After Hermione left for charms, Draco began pacing. He didn't care that he was skipping arithmancy. _How can I deal with the Weasel without Hermione knowing?_ Draco stopped pacing and sat on the couch. He began to think of more ideas when Hermione walked into the common room.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class." She hugged him and gave him a smile.

"I'm in the 'bathroom'. I forgot to tell you, tonight we have plans." Draco looked at her wide-eyed.

"Hermione, we have classes tomorrow. The Gryffindor bookworm doesn't need to study?"

Hermione laughed, "I can afford to be a rebel for one night. Just wear something nice."

"What are you going to wear?"

"I'm going to wear the dress that Ginny bought me for Christmas. By the way it's hidden so you can't find it. I have to go, Professor Flitwick is probably wondering what I had for lunch today." They both laughed and Hermione ran off.

**A/N:**** How do you like it? Sorry it was short. I'll update soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing a fanfiction about it? If I owned it Draco and Hermione would be a couple.

**A/N:**** PLEASE READ THIS!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I just got back from camp. I didn't get a chance to upload this chapter before I left. ENJOY!**

Chapter Twenty

Draco went down to the Great Hall in a hurry to see if he could catch the Weasel before he went in to stuff his face. He instantly spotted the flaming red hair of the boy he was looking for. He grabbed him by the arm and covered his mouth with his hand. Draco tried extremely hard to ignore the Weasel's squirming.

When he finally got him into an empty classroom he let go. "What the hell was that for Malfoy?" The Weasel began to scream at him. He tried to leave but Draco quickly charmed the door so that it wouldn't open.

"Listen Weasel, I want more than anything to get out of this room. I really hate being around you but you hurt Hermione. You called her something that really hurt her. Since she's my _girlfriend_, I have to tell you something about it." The Weasel cringed at the sound of Draco calling Hermione his girlfriend.

"You did something to Hermione! There's no bloody way that she would date you without magic involved!" The Weasel was as red as his hair.

Draco was nose to nose with the Weasel. He pulled out his wand and pointed it to his neck. "You do something to hurt Hermione again, I'll hurt you. The only reason I'm not doing it now is because I know that she wouldn't approve. Trust me on this Weasel. Another insult and you're done."

Draco exited the room feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders. He entered the Great Hall to eat his lunch. When he finished he went up to his common room so that he could get ready for whatever Hermione had planned for tonight. When he got there Hermione was sitting on the couch reading.

She looked up when he came in. "Oh, you're back. I just wanted to tell you to dress nice for tonight but not too fancy. I'm wearing the dress that Ginny gave me but it's plain. All I can tell you is that it's black. I've got to get ready, see you in a couple of minutes."

She gave him a quick kiss and ran up to her room. She was going to be wearing black. He couldn't dress too fancy but he still had to look nice. _What to wear, what to wear._

* * *

Hermione finished getting ready and walked down the stairs to meet Draco. She was wearing the dress that Ginny gave her. It was black and went just above her knees. It had short sleeves and a small cutout on that back that showed a little bit of her skin. Draco came out of his room and he smiled when he saw her.

Her heart fluttered. He quickly kissed her. He was wearing a black semi-formal suit. He looked very attractive. "So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's a surprise. Now grab my hand." He did as he was told and then she apparated. They were a couple of feet away from where they were headed. She spotted a house and walked inside. They had just entered the home owned by none other than George and Jane Granger.

"Hermione, you didn't. I can't do this, I'm not ready." She shushed him and dragged him with her to find her parents. They were having a party. It was a delayed New Year's Party. Hermione's mother told her to bring friends so she brought Draco who was more than a friend. She finally spotted her parents.

Their eyes lit up when they saw her. They went over to her and hugged her. They didn't even notice that Draco was there. Jane Granger was the first one to speak, "Hermione darling, you made it! So who did you bring? Harry, Ronald, or Ginny? Did you bring them all?" Hermione laughed at her mother's eagerness to see her friends.

"Actually, they couldn't make it. I did bring a friend though. Well, he's a little bit more than a friend." Her mother's smile grew wide and her father raised an eyebrow.

"Oh baby, a boyfriend! So is he cute?" Hermione laughed again. Her mother always made her laugh.

"Of course he's cute. Now don't freak out." She grabbed Draco by the hand and pulled him next to her. "This is Draco Malfoy. I've told you about him before."

Hermione could tell that Draco was extremely nervous. Her parents' eyes were wide. "It's great to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger. You have a wonderful daughter here and she's really changed me for the better. I'm sorry for everything you may or may not have heard about me. But please understand that I'm no longer that snobby boy anymore."

Hermione saw that her mother's face softened a bit. Her father on the other hand had his eyes locked with Draco's. "The pleasure is all mine Draco. If you'll excuse me, I need to speak to Hermione for one moment." Draco nodded as her mother pulled her to the side.

"Mum, what's going on? Please tell me that you'll give him a chance. He's really important to me."

"Hermione what I don't understand is how this happened. I'll admit that the boy is very attractive but you used to tell me all about the horrid things he would do to you in school. Are you sure that you're making the right decision by dating him?"

"Mum, he's changed. He's come a really long way. I'll admit that we had our fights in the beginning but it's different now. He gave me this promise ring and everything."

Hermione held out her hand so that her mother could see the ring. Her mother gasped. "Hermione, it's gorgeous. You love him don't you?" Hermione blushed and nodded. "Sweetheart, I just want you to be happy. If he makes you happy then I'm happy. You guys are adorable together anyway."

By this point Hermione's father joined their little conference. "Hermione, I still don't trust that boy. Be careful with him." Hermione laughed and hugged her father.

"I will father, I promise. Now Draco looks like he's going to faint over there so I'm going to go give him company." Hermione walked over to Draco who's face lit up when he saw her. As she walked she could hear the whispering going on between her parents. She really hoped that they would like Draco. The night was still young.

Hermione slow danced with Draco and gave him a small peck on the mouth. She didn't want to do anything too serious because she didn't know how comfortable her parents were with Draco yet. "I think that your parents are starting to warm up to me. I have to admit that they're cool for a couple of muggles." Hermione laughed and gave Draco a slight punch on the arm.

It was getting late and Hermione and Draco had to get back to school. Her parents had interrogated Draco. They asked him questions like what he was planning to do after Hogwarts, what he likes best about Hermione, and other things relating to that.

Hermione and Draco finally left and went back to Hogwarts. Hermione turned to Draco and smiled at him once they were in the common room. "I think that it went well tonight. You definitely won my mother over but my father is going to need some more convincing."

Draco chuckled and pulled Hermione close. Then he kissed her full on the mouth. They were there for a couple of moments. _This was perfect._


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter guys. I'm sad.

**A/N:**** The last chapter was short and fluffy. I'm afraid to say that our story is near the end. I've already started writing another Dramione fic so don't cry. ENJOY!**

Chapter 21

About a month passed since Draco met Hermione's parents. The Valentine's Day dance was coming and he wanted to finally come out to the school that he and Hermione were dating. "Hey Hermione, what are you wearing to the dance?"

Hermione was reading as usual. She looked up from her book to acknowledge him. "I don't know if I'm going yet because no one's asked me. But I heard that Ernie Macmillan was planning on asking me later today."

Draco's eyes widened, "What do you mean you might not be going because no one's asked you? You're going with me. Seriously, Ernie Macmillan?"

Hermione stood up from the couch and got close to Draco. "You expect for me to go with you without a proper invitation? You know that happened to me in fourth year with Ronald but instead I was his last resort. He just expected me not to have a date when in fact I had the hottest date.

"He even told Harry that I was lying about it. Then I walked down the stairs with Viktor Krum waiting for me. So if you want me to go with you, you'd better hurry up and ask because I might say yes to Ernie." She smirked and went up to her room. _Why do I love her again?_

* * *

Hermione just loved to mess with Draco. She technically wasn't lying, Ernie _was_ planning on asking her but she only had eyes for Draco. Ron still wasn't talking to her since he found out about Draco. It hasn't been so bad with Harry and Ginny supporting her.

Hermione went down to the Great Hall and the first person to greet her was, of course, Ernie Macmillan. "Hey Hermione, how are you?"

Hermione put on a fake smile knowing where this was going. "I'm great. How are you?"

He blushed, "I'm doing well. Hermione I actually, uh, wanted to know if you, uh, had a date to the dance yet."

Hermione pretended to look sad, "Oh, I'm sorry Ernie but I do. I'm sure that you'll find a great girl to go with you." Ernie simply nodded and walked away. She breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't ask her who her date was.

She sat down to eat her food when she felt a figure sit next to her. She looked up and saw Diana. "Hello Diana, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while." She could've sworn she saw Diana roll her eyes but decided against it when she saw the bright smile on her face.

"I'm fine. I know I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. So who are you going to the dance with?"

Hermione gave her a mysterious smile, "It's a surprise. Who are you going with?"

"I don't have a date yet. I'll probably be going solo." Diana looked down as if she was sad.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that someone will ask you. If they don't then it's their loss." Hermione gave Diana a smile.

"Thanks Hermione but not all of us can surprise people with their beauty like you."

Hermione looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

Diana looked at her as if she was stupid. "The Yule Ball in fourth year! Everyone thought that you weren't going to show up. Then you end up being the prettiest one there with the hottest date."

Hermione laughed, "Thanks Diana. You never know, maybe you'll be the one surprising everyone. I have to go, I'll see you later." Hermione gave Diana a hug and left to her common room.

When Diana was sure that Hermione was gone she wiped her clothes. "Great, now I'm going to have to burn these."

* * *

When Hermione got to the portrait that would lead her to her common room she smiled at the knight in it. "Hello Elliot, how are you?"

The portrait smiled at her. "I'm doing great. I feel as though we haven't talked in ages. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. I need to get inside now. It was great talking to you. Draco's an idiot." Hermione waited for the portrait to open but he wouldn't. "Elliot, I told you the password. May you please let me in?"

Elliot gave her a sad smile, "I'm sorry Miss Granger but Mr. Malfoy has changed the password."

Hermione's eyes widened, "He what? He's not allowed to change the password without me!"

"Sorry Miss Granger." Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest and began to tap her foot impatiently. She began to bang on the portrait.

"Draco Malfoy, open this door! If you don't open it I'm going to-" Her screaming was cut off by the portrait swinging open, revealing Draco himself. "Why did you change the pass-" Again Hermione's screaming was cut off by Draco's lips meeting hers.

He pulled her inside the common room and finally pulled his lips from hers. Hermione was left in a daze. "Surprise." He whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes and looked around the common room. It looked completely different. The lights were dim and there were candles everywhere. There was a cloth on the table and food on it. "Draco, this-this is amazing."

She saw him smirk. "That's because I did it." Hermione laughed and hit him lightly on the arm. "Hermione, I thought about what you said and you were right."

This time it was Hermione's turn to smirk. "That's because I'm always right."

She heard Draco chuckle, "I know. Anyway, I just wanted to ask you if you'd go to the Valentine's Day dance with me. Please."

Hermione smiled, "I thought that please wasn't in the Malfoy vocabulary."

"It is when stubborn girls like you come around." Hermione laughed and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Yes." He laughed and pulled her to the table so that they could eat. Hermione looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "You know, Ernie Macmillan asked me to the dance today."

Draco almost choked on his food and Hermione laughed. "He what? What did you say?"

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She knew that Draco would get cocky if she told him. "I told him that I already had a date."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Hermione Granger lied? Why did you tell him that you had a date when you didn't?"

Hermione's cheeks were red hot, "Because I-I was going to go with you. I-I knew that after my whole lecture, you would ask me."

Draco's smile faded, "Oh really. Maybe I'll ask Pansy Parkinson and leave you without a date." He got up from the table.

"Draco you aren't serious." She got up and followed him.

"Watch me." He opened the door and yelled. "Pansy!" Hermione grabbed his arm and closed the portrait door.

She pulled his lips to hers. "I-I told him no because I only had eyes for you." She felt him smile against her lips.

* * *

It was the day of the dance. Hermione was up in her room getting ready with Ginny. They had each bought dresses at Hogsmeade the weekend before. Ginny had picked out Hermione's dress for her since she couldn't find anything. Draco had asked to see the dress but she refused. She told him that it was a surprise.

Ginny finished with her own hair and makeup and began to work on Hermione's. Ginny kept Hermione's hair loose but used Sleakeazy to make it a lot smoother and so that it wound fall in soft ringlets. She put on a cream colored thin headband so that some hair was pushed out of Hermione's eyes. She put on light makeup because she knew that Hermione didn't like to wear a lot of it.

Finally when their hair and makeup was done the girls began to put on their dresses. Ginny's dress was a deep blue that had one strap on her shoulder and it went down to her feet. Ginny's hair was down but she had a beautiful braid around the back of her head. Ginny's dress was low cut in the back but had a high neckline. Her shoes were very plain and black. You could barely see them under her dress.

Hermione's dress was very elegant. It made her feel like Cinderella. It was cream at the chest but as it went down it turned into a dark shade of what looked like blue. It ruffled at the blue part. The dress looked strapless from far but was really just sheer at the top. You couldn't see her shoes at all under the dress but they were also a cream color. **(A/N: If you want to know what Hermione's dress looks like in real life just look up Emma Watson's dress at the London Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 premiere. I'm in love with that dress.)**

"Hermione, Ginny! We're not going to wait all day!" Hermione heard Harry calling them. Both girls laughed.

"We're coming Harry!" They both exited Hermione's room and walked slowly down the steps. Ginny was in front of Hermione so no one saw her yet. She was grateful because she was nervous about how Draco would react. She felt like she was back in fourth year when she peered over the wall to see everyone before she walked out.

She heard Harry gasp. "Ginny you-you look phenomenal." Ginny smiled and moved to kiss Harry. Draco and Harry were looking at Ginny when Hermione gave a small cough. It wasn't even on purpose.

She heard both boys gasp and Draco gripped onto a chair. "H-Hermione yo-you look, you look-"

Ginny cut him off, "Amazingly beautiful thanks to her best friend who also looks amazingly beautiful." Everyone burst out laughing.

Draco was the first to recover, "That about sums it up." He grabbed Hermione and pulled her close. He kissed her on the mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

When they entered into the Great Hall everyone gasped. It looked beautiful. There were hearts everywhere and there were crystals dangling everywhere. The ceiling was replaced with an open view of the amazing stars that were out. Hermione looked around the room and gasped at how beautiful everyone looked, the girls in their gowns and the boys in their elegant dress robes.

Headmistress McGonagall got up to the podium and began to speak. "Welcome, welcome. I'm glad that you were able to make it to the Valentine's Day ball. We're encouraging house unity so all of you are required to dance with someone from a different house for at least one song." She was interrupted by groans from the students. "Now, now, none of that. Since all of you are so _excited_ about this arrangement, I have now changed it to two songs." She smiled and walked off the podium ignoring the groans from the students.

Hermione turned to Draco, "Let's dance." He nodded and they were the first ones on the dance floor. Draco put his hands on Hermione's waist and she linked her hands around his neck. There were gasps echoing around the room.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are dancing together? Impossible."

"They're probably just doing it for the house unity thing."

"They're probably dancing together because they're heads and McGonagall forced them."

Hermione ignored all of the comments and only focused on Draco. She rested her head on his shoulder. She looked around the dance floor and saw that other couples had joined them. When the song ended, Draco led Hermione to the tables that had food on them. They were standing around the tables when someone tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

She turned and saw that it was Ernie Macmillan. "Hello Hermione, how are you? You look gorgeous by the way."

Even though Hermione smiled she could feel Draco glaring daggers at her back. "I'm fine thank you. What was it that you wanted?"

She tried to end the conversation as soon as possible before Draco pounced on Ernie. "Well, I didn't see your date anywhere and I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me. Who is your date anyway?"

Hermione thought that Draco was going to burn holes in her back. She quickly turned around to face him. "Was there something you wanted?" She looked at Draco with pleading eyes.

"No, not at all." He quickly turned around. She smiled and turned back around to face Ernie.

"Ernie, I don't think that that would be a good idea. My date will be back in any second."

His smile fell, "Your _date_ didn't seem to mind when you were dancing with the Death Eater." Hermione felt her cheeks get hot. _How dare he!_

Before Hermione could say anything, a familiar male voice interrupted. "Want to say that to my face Macmillan?" She turned to see Draco coming up behind her.

Ernie's face turned crimson. "This is none of your business Malfoy." Hermione knew that he was trying really hard to keep his voice angry. He was scared of Malfoy.

"If you're talking about me then I think that it's my business."

Ernie began to shake, "Hermione, let's go somewhere else." Hermione looked from Draco to Ernie. She shook her head. She was about to say something but she was interrupted again.

"Come on Hermione, let's go dance." He grabbed her hand and began to walk towards the dance floor. Hermione followed him without hesitation. She left Ernie with a shocked look on his face.

She put her hands around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that Ernie said that about you."

She felt Draco stiffen, "Don't worry about it I'll deal with him later." Hermione quickly lifted her head to face him.

"You will not. I don't want you getting into any fights. Do you understand?" She saw him smirk.

"Yes mother." Hermione laughed out loud. "So this is our second dance together. When do you think that people will get the idea that we're together?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "I don't know. We could dance together the whole night, I guess." Draco gave a little chuckle. It was the type of chuckle that showed that he had something planned. "Draco, what are you planning?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You'll see." She rolled her eyes and put her head back on his shoulder. About two minutes passed when Draco whispered in her ear. "It's time."

She lifted her head up to face him. "Time for what?"

"This." Before Hermione could react, she felt Draco's lips against her. She smiled against his lips. She ignored all of the gasps coming from the hall. It wasn't until she felt Draco being pulled away from her that she got worried.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: So JK Rowling came over to my house and told me that I owned Harry Potter but then I woke up. I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:**** So last chapter had some fluffiness, jealousy, and a cliffhanger ending. What will happen next? Let's continue reading.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Hermione felt Draco get pulled away from her. "Get away from her, ferret!" The voice was all too familiar. She looked up and saw Ron holding Draco by his collar and had his wand to Draco's neck. Ron wasn't alone; Ernie Macmillan was there too. He was giving Draco a death stare.

Draco looked at her with pleading eyes. "You still don't want me to get into any fights?" Hermione quickly pulled her wand out of the strap on her leg that was hidden under her dress.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron's wand flew out of his hand and he turned to look at Hermione in shock. "Ronald Weasley! What the hell do you think you're doing? Let Draco go now!" Ron immediately dropped Draco. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ernie and Ron. Hermione still had her wand out.

"Hermione! I'm saving you from the Death Eater! He's using you!"

"Listen Weasel, if I were you, I wouldn't go around throwing insults at people when I'm unarmed and have two wands pointed at me."

Ron ignored Draco. "Hermione, I'm serious! He's dangerous!" Hermione was fuming. She thought that smoke was going to come out of her ears. She was about to scream at Ron when Ernie interrupted.

"Really Hermione, what do you think you're doing? Is he your _date?_" Ernie's face was red.

"Ernie, Ron, Draco's changed! He's not a Death Eater! Leave him alone!" She ran over and grabbed Draco's hand. "If you both even dare to move, I _promise _that I will hex you both into oblivion." She turned to Draco and whispered, "Meet me in the common room, I'll be there in a minute." Draco left and Hermione turned to leave.

She sat on the staircase and threw her shoes off. She put her face in her hands and began to cry. She felt like she was back in fourth year. Ronald Weasley ruined the great time she was having at the ball again. She felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked up and saw Harry looking down at her sympathetically.

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Oh Harry! Why did this have to happen again?" Hermione had thrown her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. She was tired of crying but the tears just wouldn't stop flowing.

Harry began rubbing circles in Hermione's back. He whispered, "Ron is just angry. He'll get over it. Just give him some time."

Hermione began to breathe deeply to steady her voice. "Harry it's been two months. When is he going to get over it? He hasn't even apologized for-for ca-calling me a-a wh-"

Harry shushed her, "You don't have to say it. I'll try talking some sense into him. Now go to Draco, he's probably worried about you." Hermione nodded and gave Harry one last squeeze. She grabbed her shoes and ran to her common room.

She gave the portrait the password and slowly walked inside. She looked around and didn't see Draco. She walked into her room and saw him sitting on her bed. "Hey." She said softly. He quickly got up and pulled her into a hug. She realized that he had taken off his jacket and his tie. His sleeves were rolled up and his hair was disheveled.

"Are you okay?" His voice was full of concern. She nodded against his chest. He cupped her chin and pulled it up so that she could face him. "We knew that this wasn't going to be easy."

"Draco, I-I just, I just want Ron to stop being so angry. He was my best friend for years. Now it's like we weren't even acquaintances." She pushed her face back into his chest.

"The Weasel's an idiot." He pulled her face back up to look at him. "Listen to me, he's missing out on the amazing person that you are. If he doesn't come around then he's not worth it." Hermione gave him a small smile.

She got on her tiptoes and kissed him. He put his hands on her waist to steady her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

**Ron's POV (3 Days Later)**

_Bloody ferret! He belongs in Azkaban just like his bloody father. Hermione doesn't know what she's doing. He's a Death Eater! She chose him over me! I-_ Ron's thoughts were interrupted by a small cough. He turned around and saw a beautiful blonde girl walking towards him. She looked around to make sure that no one was there. He looked around as well and realized that he was in a dark and empty corridor.

She came extremely close to him and whispered in his ear, "Do you want Hermione Granger and the Death Eater to break up?" He could feel her hot breathe on his ear making his neck hairs stand up.

"Yes I do, very much." She took a step away from him and smirked.

"I know a way to make them break up instantly." Ron's eyes widened. _This is weird. Should I trust her? I've never seen her before. Hermione's happy with him and- No! I hate the bloody ferret!_

"Tell me more." She gave him a wide smile. She quickly whispered the plan in his ear. It was intense. Ron was a bit afraid. "Are you sure that no harm would come to Hermione?"

"No harm will come to her pretty head." For some reason Ron believed the girl. Why did he trust her so easily? Little did he know that she had her fingers crossed.

She turned to leave but Ron stopped her, "When will the plan go into action?"

She mouth went into another smirk, "In a month." She began to walk away.

Ron called out to her, "What's your name?"

She turned her head over her shoulder, "Diana."

**A/N:**** Sorry that this chapter was really short but you know, I have to keep the suspense going.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: JK Rowling the queen of reading owns Harry Potter. If I owned Harry Potter well…. No. JK Rowling is the queen.

**A/N:**** So I left a minor cliffhanger in the last chapter. A lot of people are asking what Diana's plan is. It'll be revealed soon so don't worry. It might even be revealed in this chapter. As I said before the story is nearing an end **** . Don't worry I'm already working on another one. It's also Dramione. I should shut up now so that you can read.**

Chapter Twenty-Three

A month had passed since the incident at the Valentine's Day ball. People were finally starting to come around to the idea that Hermione and Draco were in a relationship. Hermione could've sworn the she heard a fifth year demand for her money because she won a bet saying that Hermione and Draco would get together. Hermione shook her head at that. People were betting on her relationship.

Most of the Slytherin students would sneer at her and threaten her but once they got a look from Draco they would cower in fear. Hermione loved Draco but she didn't like that people were so afraid of loved him and she hadn't told him yet. _I'll tell him tonight._

When Hermione walked into the Great Hall she immediately spotted Ginny and plopped down next to her. She noticed that Ginny looked like she was going to explode for some reason. "Ginny, are you okay?"

Ginny squealed and held out her hand towards Hermione. "Look!" Hermione looked down at Ginny's hand and saw a ring.

"No! Harry asked you! Ginny that's amazing!" She pulled her friend into a hug as she continued to squeal.

"Hermione, can you imagine! I'm engaged! I'm going to be Mrs. Ginny Potter!" Hermione shook her head and laughed as Ginny's face began to turn as red as her hair. Hermione then sighed imagining what it would be like for her to walk down the aisle and get married. She smiled as Ginny began to babble about all the preparations she would be doing.

* * *

Draco began to pace around the common room. He loves Hermione but he hasn't told her yet. He's loved her for a long time now. _Does she know? Does she love me too? I have to tell her how I feel tonight._

Draco decided to go down to the Great Hall for dinner. Just as he was about to open the double doors that would lead him into the Great Hall he was pulled aside into an empty classroom. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He tried Alohamora but it wouldn't budge. He was stuck.

He turned to see who his kidnapper was and saw none other than Pansy Parkinson. What did she want now? "Parkinson, if I may ask. Why am I locked in an empty classroom with you?"

She smiled, "Oh Drakie, you don't want to be around me?"

Draco moved in disgust as she neared him. "What do you want?"

She went very serious. "You see Drakie, the Mudblood's in danger."

Draco moved close to her. "What did I say about-"

He was cut off by Pansy waving her finger at him. "Ah, ah, ah. If I were you, I would be quiet. Your father has found out about your relationship with that filth and is threatening to kill her. He told me to tell you that if you don't break up with her that she wasn't going to live to see graduation."

Draco grabbed Pansy's shoulders and pushed her against the wall. He could see the fear in her eyes. "My father's in Azkaban. He can't do anything."

Pansy smirked. "Your father may be in Azkaban but he has friends who aren't."

Draco tightened his grip on her shoulders. "How do you know about all this? Why did he tell you and not me?"

She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out a letter. She passed it to Draco. He let go of her shoulders and ripped it open.

_Miss Parkinson,_

_ It sickens me to find out that my son is in a relationship with a filthy mudblood. Not only is she a mudblood, but also she's one of Harry Potter's best friends. He's the reason that I'm in this hellhole. Make sure that you tell my son that if he wants the mudblood to live to see graduation that he has to break up with her. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Lucius Malfoy_

Draco sneered at the letter. He turned back to face Pansy. "How do I know that this is really from my father?"

She sighed and muttered a couple spells and suddenly the word _Authentic_ appeared on the letter. Draco growled and ripped up the letter. Suddenly he grabbed Pansy by the neck and pushed her back up against the wall. "You had something to do with this didn't you!" His eyes had fire in them.

Pansy's face began to turn red. "I-I didn't! Draco I-I s-swear." He saw that she was having trouble breathing. Hermione wouldn't like him to be doing this.

He growled again. "Unlock the door." She quickly raised her arm and muttered a spell. He instantly dropped her to the floor. He didn't even realize that he had lifted her off the ground. He threw the door open and stalked out. He could hear her gasping for air.

Draco was upset. He wanted to throw something. He ran up to the common room thinking about what to do. He had to protect Hermione. He had to get her to break up with him. He began to pace around the common room.

* * *

Hermione had a smile on her face as she went up to the common room. She greeted Elliot. "My, my, Hermione. Why are you so happy?"

She got close to him and whispered, "Don't say anything but I'm going to tell Draco that I love him."

Elliot's eyes widened and a smile overtook his face. "Well hurry up inside. No need for the password. The portrait swung open and Hermione went inside. She spotted Draco sitting on the couch with a book in his hands. She leaned over him and whispered, "What are you reading?"

He jumped away from her. "Get away from me." Hermione was confused. He was probably having a bad day.

She walked closer to him. "Draco what's wrong?" He stood up and walked further away from her.

"I said get away from me. It's none of your business so keep your nosy know-it-all nose out of it. Go read a book or something like the bookworm that you are."

Hermione was shocked at Draco's behavior. She walked closer to him. "Draco, please tell me what's wrong."

He turned to look at her. His eyes softened but they quickly went back to anger. "I said get away from me you filthy mudblood."

Hermione gave a faint gasp and took a step away from him. "What?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I said, get away from me you filthy mudblood." He said the words slowly so Hermione could take in every single one of them.

Hermione thought that she was going to cry, scream, or even punch Draco. But she was done with all of that. She wasn't going to let him beat her. So she stayed serious. "Fine. I mean that is what I am, isn't it? I shouldn't be offended. I mean it's branded on my arm and everything thanks to the scar that your dear Aunt Bella gave to me."

She could've sworn that she saw Draco wince when she lifted up her sleeve. She continued anyway. "So before we stop speaking to each other, I have to give you something." She walked over to a cabinet that she knew Draco never opened and pulled out an envelope. "Here." She pushed her hands out towards him.

"What is it?" He sneered.

Hermione stayed serious. "It's a gift."

He looked at it in disgust. "Why would I accept a gift from you? Besides, it's not even my birthday or anything."

She sighed, "I was supposed to give it to you tomorrow. Seeing our current situation, I had to give it to you now."

"What's so special about tomorrow?"

She wanted to reach out to him but held her ground. "Tomorrow is your mother's birthday."

His eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

"I did my research. In fact I had to do a lot of research to get you this gift. I hope you like it. I worked really hard on it." With that she grabbed her coat and went to the door to leave. She left the envelope on the couch for him to open when he was ready. Right before she left she turned around to say one more thing. "Oh, and if you happen to read the card, just know that everything that's on it, I feel the exact opposite." Then she was gone.

She ran outside and was off the grounds. She was at the lake where she asked Draco if he ever had spaghetti. That was the day they kissed. It seemed so long ago. She pulled her coat tighter around her. She didn't cry, she didn't scream. She just stared at the lake.

"You know you shouldn't be outside by yourself. You could get kidnapped." She turned around.

"Draco, I thought I told you to leave-" She froze. There was a hooded figure in front of her and it wasn't Draco. She pulled her wand out and tried to run but someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but a dirty hand covered her mouth. Suddenly she felt the familiar sensation of apparation. They were off Hogwarts grounds so they could take her anywhere.

Hermione's arms were tied behind her back as she took in her surroundings. The place looked familiar to her. "Welcome back Miss Granger." She looked up and saw a figure coming towards her.

Suddenly she saw the face of Lucius Malfoy. "What do you want?" She spat the words at him.

He chuckled, "Oh, we'll get to that later. Do you recognize this place?"

She looked around and it all came back to her. "Malfoy Manor."

He smirked, "That's right. This is my living room. The room where you were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange."

Hermione winced at the memory. "What do you want?"

Lucius went serious. "How did you do it?"

Hermione was confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

He chuckled, "You know exactly what I'm talking about Miss Granger. How did you brainwash my son. There's no way that he would willingly go into a relationship with a mudblood unless he was under some kind of spell."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Look, Draco and I are no longer in a relationship so you can just send me back to Hogwarts and I won't say anything to anyone about this little meeting."

Lucius sneered, "Sorry, but I can't do that. I heard that you and Draco were in a very serious relationship."

"How did you know that?"

He chuckled again, "I had a little inside help." As if on cue another figure came out. It was Diana.

"Diana? Diana how could you? We were friends!"

She cackled, "Like I would be friends with a mudblood." She scrunched up her nose in a way that reminded Hermione of Tonks. She used to do that when she was about to change form. Suddenly Diana's short blonde hair began to grow and turned black. Her features changed and her nose began to slightly resemble a pug. Hermione suddenly found herself face to face with Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy? You were Diana this whole time?" Pansy just smirked.

Lucius grabbed Hermione's face. "Tell me mudblood. How did you brainwash my son."

"I didn't brainwash him. Even if I did, I would never tell you. You don't deserve to have Draco as a son. He's too good for you. You belong in Azkaban, away from him." Hermione felt a burning pain as Lucius slapped her.

"You will not talk to me like that you filthy mudblood. I was going to give you an easy death but I have suddenly changed my mind. Crucio!" Hermione fell to the floor. Where was Draco now?

**A/N:**** Cliffy! Don't worry the next chapter will have Draco's POV on their fight and what happens next.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction would I?

**A/N:**** Major cliffhanger last chapter! This chapter will have Draco's POV on the fight and what happens next. The reason that Hermione and Draco didn't just fake it was because it is often said that Hermione is a bad liar and Lucius Malfoy knows everything. Plus, we needed suspense!**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Draco was still pacing. He didn't want to break up with Hermione but he wasn't going to get what he wanted this time. It was Hermione's life that he was dealing with. He heard the portrait door open so he ran to the couch and picked up a book. He acted as if he had been sitting there for a while. He tried very hard not to look up at her.

Draco felt Hermione lean over him. She whispered, "What are you reading?" It was now or never.

Draco jumped away from her. "Get away from me." He saw a hurt expression pass across her face but it was quickly replaced with concern.

She walked towards him, "Draco what's wrong?" He knew that she was being sincere.

He stood up and walked further away from her. "I said get away from me. It's none of your business so keep your nosy know-it-all nose out of it. Go read a book or something like the bookworm that you are." He noticed that she faltered. But Hermione was stubborn.

She kept getting closer to him. "Draco, please tell me what's wrong." Draco looked at her. He was in love with her and she was making this so hard for him. There was only one more thing to do and Draco was scared. He didn't want to do it.

"I said get away from me you filthy mudblood." She froze and gave a faint gasp. He hated this.

"What?" Her voice was barely above a whisper and he knew that he did it. She was about to break.

"I said, get away from me you filthy mudblood." He made sure that he said the words slowly so that she could absorb everything that he was saying. He wanted to wring his father's neck for making him do this to Hermione.

Draco expected her to cry, scream, or even hit him. He had a sudden flashback to third year when she punched him in the face. Draco braced himself for the pain. But the pain never came. What Hermione did was way worse than anything he imagined her to do. She started to calmly speak to him.

"Fine. I mean that is what I am, isn't it? I shouldn't be offended. I mean it's branded on my arm and everything thanks to the scar that your dear Aunt Bella gave to me." Draco flinched at the memory of Hermione screaming on his living room floor. What made it even worse was that she lifted up her sleeve and practically rubbed it in his face.

She continued, "So before we stop speaking to each other, I have to give you something." She had to give him something? After everything he said? He watched her walk over to a cabinet that he had never opened before. She pulled out an envelope. She walked back up to him. "Here." She pushed the envelope towards him.

He had to keep up the act. "What is it?" He sneered at her.

She stayed serious. "It's a gift."

He was touched but he couldn't let her see that. He looked at the gift in disgust. "Why would I accept a gift from you? Besides, it's not even my birthday or anything."

She sighed, "I was supposed to give it to you tomorrow. Seeing our current situation, I had to give it to you now."

Draco was confused. "What's so special about tomorrow?"

He noticed that sadness passed over her face. He could tell that she was holding something back. "Tomorrow is your mother's birthday."

Draco's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

"I did my research. In fact I had to do a lot of research to get you this gift. I hope you like it. I worked really hard on it." He watched her as she grabbed her coat and turned to leave. He noticed that she left the envelope on the couch for him. Right when she was about to leave she turned back around to face him. "Oh, and if you happen to read the card, just know that everything that's on it, I feel the exact opposite." Then she left.

When the portrait door closed Draco sank to his knees. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He stood and grabbed the envelope that Hermione left for him. He sat on the couch and ripped open the envelope. Two passes fell out. He picked one up and read it.

**St. Mungo's Pass**

_With this pass you will be allowed to visit Narcissa Malfoy for one day. She is in a very critical condition so this is an opportunity that should not be taken lightly. Enjoy your time with her._

Draco gasped. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. He searched for the card Hermione mentioned. He finally found it.

_Draco,_

_ So today is your mother's birthday and I know how much you miss her. I've been working for a long time to get you the passes. Your mother's condition is very critical. I had to beg the Healers to let you see her. It took even more begging to get a second pass. I know that this is hard for you so I decided that I wanted to be there for moral support. That is, if you want me to be there. I explained your situation and told them that we were planning to visit on her birthday and they finally gave in. I hope you like the gift._

_ From,_

_ Hermione_

_ P.S. I Love You _**(A/N: Did you catch the reference?)**

Draco was in tears. Hermione had gone through all of this trouble to give him the chance to see his mother since the accident. On top of everything else, she told him that she loved him. He was so happy. He then remembered that she had said that her feelings were the opposite now after what he had told her.

He cursed his father, he cursed Pansy, and he cursed himself. Life was unfair. When he had finally found happiness it had to be taken away from him. Suddenly the chain around his neck began to burn. He gasped in pain. His eyes widened, "Hermione!"

He grabbed his wand and ran out of the common room. He ran to the Gryffindor tower and banged on the door. Harry Potter opened it. He grabbed Potter's shirt and pulled him into the hall. "Hermione's in trouble. We have to go."

"Wait, what do you mean she's in trouble? How do you know?" Draco shook his head.

"No time to explain! Let's go!" They ran so that they could get off Hogwarts grounds because Draco knew that Harry couldn't apparate on the grounds. He also wanted to check to see if Hermione had gone to lake. He knew that was where she always went when she was upset. She wasn't there.

Draco gasped, "Potter, I know where she is!"

Potter looked over at him, "Well, where is she?"

"Malfoy Manor."

* * *

Hermione was sweating. She began to rub the ring that Draco gave her. Why was she still wearing it? She had been hit by the Cruciatus curse twice and she wanted to cry. She wasn't going to show weakness. Pansy began to laugh.

"Had enough mudblood? Are you going to tell us how you brainwashed Draco?"

Hermione glared at her. "I didn't brainwash him." She saw Lucius raise his wand and she braced herself for the pain. Pansy stopped him.

"Wait Lucius, let me tell the mudblood how we found her." Pansy came close to Hermione's face. "Your best friend Ron Weasley told me." Hermione gasped. Ron wouldn't.

"You're lying!" Pansy continued to laugh.

"Oh but I'm not. I came to him in the form of Diana and tempted him into telling me where you always go when you're upset. He knew about this plan. All he cared about was breaking you and Draco up. Of course he did make me promise that you weren't going to get hurt but what's a little white lie going to do?"

Hermione's eyes widened. Ron was the reason that she was here. He was the reason that she was about to die. She gathered up all the saliva in her mouth and spit in Pansy's face. She screamed. "Lucius!"

Suddenly Hermione felt a seering pain go through her body. She tried to hold back her scream but she couldn't take it. The spell was too strong.

* * *

Draco was able to get passed all of the wards with Harry in tow. He peered over the wall and what he saw shocked him. It was his nightmare all over again. Hermione had her arms tied behind her back and Lucius was torturing her. The only difference was that Pansy was with them. He was going to kill her.

"Tell me! How did you do it? You don't have many chances left mudblood. How did you brainwash my son?" Draco's eyes widened at the familiarity of the words.

"I already told you! I didn't brainwash him! Leave me alone!"

"Crucio!" Hermione's scream rang through the room. Draco locked eyes with Potter and they both ran into the room. Lucius turned around and smirked at his son. Pansy looked scared for her life. "Draco, glad you could make it. Are you here to watch the show?"

Draco was fuming. "How did you get out of Azkaban?"

Lucius laughed, "I have some friends who were able to help me with my escape." He turned to face Hermione. "You should be honored mudblood. I took my time and effort to break out of Azkaban just to kill you."

Draco pulled out his wand. "Let her go!"

Lucius continued to laugh, "Why? She brainwashed you! This mudblood deserves to know her place."

Draco took a step closer, "If you touch her-"

"You'll do what? Don't tell me you have real feelings for this filth."

"I love her! If you touch her one more time I swear I'll-"

"Oh so you love her? We can't have that now can we?" He turned towards Hermione and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

Draco knew that the curse was coming and he tackled his father. The spell flew out of his wand and hit the wall an inch away from Hermione's face. She gave a small yelp. Potter was taking care of Pansy so it was just down to Draco and his father.

"How dare you! Draco you have disgraced this family. I'll kill you along with her! Avada-"

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius's wand flew out of his hands. "Stupefy!" The spell hit his father square in the chest.

Draco ran to Hermione. He quickly untied her and grabbed her face. He did it. He changed the way his nightmare ended. Hermione was alive. "I thought that you said that if anyone tried to kidnap you that you would hex them into oblivion."

Hermione gave a small laugh, "I didn't expect for there to be two of them and they were big." Draco laughed and pulled her into a hug. He felt her go limp in his arms.

"Potter! We need to take Hermione to the hospital wing. Hold on to Parkinson!" Draco really hoped that Hermione was okay. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she -. He didn't want to think about it.

**A/N:**** Intense. We have one more chapter left and the epilogue! What's going to happen to Pansy and Ron? Will Hermione make it?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is my life and I wished I owned it but sadly I don't.

**A/N:**** Well guys this is the final chapter before the epilogue. I'm going to cry. But like I said before I have another story on the way. Let's see what happens to Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Draco, and EVERYONE!**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Hermione's eyes flickered open and she didn't know where she was. She began to look around her surroundings. She was in the Hospital Wing. Someone was holding her hand. She turned her head and saw Draco with his hand in hers, asleep. His head was resting on the corner of her bed.

The memories began to flood back into her mind. She was being tortured at Malfoy Manor. Diana was really Pansy. Ron sold her out. She was almost killed. Draco saved her. He said that he loved her.

Hermione was hit with so many emotions at once, love, hate, anger, gratitude, and fear. She spotted Madame Pomfrey walking towards her. "Oh, Miss Granger, you're finally awake." Hermione put her finger to her lips indicating that she wanted Madame Pomfrey to whisper. She didn't want to disturb Draco.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days dear."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Two days? How long has he been here?" She pointed to Draco. She saw Madame Pomfrey smile.

"He's been here for as long as you have. He refused to leave your side. I forced him to leave one time so that he could get cleaned up and eat. You should've seen him. He had blood and dirt all over him. He came back in an hour. Somehow he convinced Miss Weasley to bring him all of his meals."

Hermione smiled. Draco had stayed with her this whole time. "Really?"

A smile appeared on Madame Pomfrey's face as she nodded. "Okay dear, I need you to drink this."

Hermione grabbed the potion with her free hand and drank it. She made a face and gave a small cough. "That's disgusting."

Madame Pomfrey laughed, "Did you expect it to taste like pumpkin juice?" Hermione shook her head. "I'll leave you alone now so that you can get reacquainted." She nodded her head towards Draco and left.

Was she ready to get reacquainted with anyone yet? She thought about Malfoy Manor. If Draco hadn't saved her, would she have died? Diana was really Pansy. Hermione just couldn't believe it. Diana was so nice. How could she have been so stupid?

The worst thing was that Ron had betrayed her. He was so obsessed about breaking her and Draco up that he didn't care what the cost was. Why did he care so much? He was with Luna. Did they break up? Hermione wanted to go to her room and hide.

There was one more thing that Hermione wanted to know. Why did Draco say all those horrid things to her before she was kidnapped? There was only one way to find out about everything. Hermione took a deep breath and squeezed Draco's hand. "Draco?" She whispered.

His head snapped up and he locked eyes with her. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't imagining things. "Hermione!" He threw himself at her and pulled her into a hug.

She smiled but was having trouble breathing. "Draco I can't breathe." She croaked. He immediately got off of her. She sat up and she was now level with him. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into another hug. "Thank Merlin, you're alive."

He pulled away again and looked down at the floor with a pained expression. Hermione leaned over and grabbed his hand. "Draco, what's wrong?" He looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Hermione you were tortured. Hell, you almost died. Not only was it in my Manor but also my father did it. Do you know how that makes me feel? I don't know what I would've done if I had gotten there too late." He looked away.

Hermione pushed herself closer to him. She pulled his face over to look at hers. "But that's it, Draco! You didn't get there too late. I'm alive because of you. Besides it's not the first time I've been tortured. That was a piece of cake." Hermione gave a small laugh at the end to try and lighten the mood.

"Hermione, I'm the reason that you were tortured. I feel horrible." Hermione looked at Draco with concern in her eyes.

"That doesn't matter now. How did you know that I was in trouble though?"

His eyes flickered down to her ring. She looked down at it as well. "It was the ring. It's connected to my chain that I have around my neck. When you were in trouble my chain burned. I immediately went to find you."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Pansy had said something to me before and that's when I realized that you were at the Manor."

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together. "What do you mean Pansy said something to you earlier? Is that the reason why you were acting so strange before I left?"

Draco winced at the memory. "She told me that my father found out about us and that he was threatening to kill you. She said that he wouldn't touch you if we broke up. I should've known better. I'm sorry that I hurt you. By the way the gift was amazing."

Hermione closed her eyes. She was relieved that he didn't mean any of those things. She realized that he missed seeing his mother to stay with her. "I'm sorry that you didn't get to use it. Madame Pomfrey told me that you stayed here the whole time. You didn't have to do that you know."

He gave her a small smile. "Yes I did. I was worried sick about you. I thought that if I stayed here then you, then you wouldn't d-die. Oh and don't worry about my mom because we'll visit her when you get out of here."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, "We? You still want me to go with you?"

Now it was Draco's turn to be shocked. "Of course I still want you to come with me! I need you to be there." Then he added softly, "I love you."

Hermione gave a small gasp and smiled. "You still love me?"

Draco grabbed her other hand and leaned close so close to her that they were nose to nose. Hermione began to breathe deeply. If she weren't already sitting she would've fallen. Why did he have this effect on her? Finally he closed the gap and put his mouth on hers. Hermione felt herself smile against his lips.

When they finally parted, Hermione was out of breath. "Does that answer your question?" Hermione smiled and laughed. Suddenly Draco went very serious. "Hermione, I don't want anything to happen to you ever again. I want to be able to protect you all the time."

Hermione looked into Draco's stormy gray eyes. "Draco, you can't always be there to protect me. I'm used to being in danger. My best friend is Harry Potter."

"I know that but I really care about you. These past months have been the happiest months of my entire life. If anything were to happen to you, I-I don't know what I would do with myself."

He looked down to the floor. "Hey, I'll be okay." She lifted his chin up to face her. "Look at me, I love you and I promise that nothing will happen to me."

He smiled and grabbed something out of his pocket. He shoved it in her hands. "This is for you."

She looked down at the black velvet box curiously. She traced her thumb over it. "What is it?"

"Just open it."

She looked up at his face and down at the box again. She slowly opened it and there was a ring inside. Hermione gave a small gasp. "Is this another promise ring?"

Draco chuckled, "No, this is the real thing."

Hermione gasped again. She felt tears prick at the back of her eyes. "Draco, I, what brought this on? If this is because of what happened with your father I-"

"Hermione, this has nothing to do with what happened. I love you and I want to protect you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Hermione looked down at the ring and back up at him. "If I hadn't gotten kidnapped, would you have still asked me?"

He smiled, "I bought this ring two weeks ago. I was planning on asking you right after graduation."

Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Draco, I-"

Draco interrupted her. "Look Hermione, I know that we've only been together for a few months but I know that this is right. If you think that this is too soon or that we're too young, then fine. I'll wait for you. I'll wait for as long as it takes as long as I get to call you mine. I'll leave you alone to think about it."

Draco got up to leave but Hermione grabbed his arm. "Draco wait!" She pulled him towards her and kissed him full on the mouth. When they finally broke apart Hermione smirked. "Does that answer your question?" They both laughed. Draco slid the ring on her finger and kissed her again. _This was perfect._

**A/N:**** That's THE END! Don't worry there's still the epilogue. Hermione and Draco are engaged! Let's see what we find out when we read the epilogue that I'll be posting very soon.**


	26. Epilogue

Disclaimer: So for the last time in this story I will say that I sadly do NOT own Harry Potter.

**A/N:**** The crying has begun. This will be the last time I write for Unexpected Attraction. This chapter will have flashbacks to things that you guys haven't read yet so get ready. There will be no sequel because I don't know where else to take the story. I love you all. **

Epilogue

Hermione Granger, well, Hermione Malfoy and her husband Draco were standing in Platform 9 ¾ about to drop off their children. Hermione and Draco were talking animatedly to their friends Ginny and Harry Potter, and Luna and Blaise Zabini. That's right Luna and Blaise are married. Hermione had become a Healer and Draco became an Auror.

Hermione took a glance over at the children next to them. There was a seventeen year old boy with dark hair and dark eyes, his name was James Sirius Potter. He was talking to another boy who was also seventeen years old with blonde hair and dark eyes, his name was Xavier Blaise Zabini. Next to them was a seventeen year old girl with dark curly brown hair and piercing silver eyes, her name was Rose Jane Malfoy. She was talking to another seventeen year old girl with flaming red hair and brown eyes, her name was Lily Luna Potter.

Then there was a fifteen year old boy with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, his name was Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Scorpius had his arm around another fifteen year old girl with black hair and blue eyes, her name was Elizabeth Jade Zabini. Oh yes, they were dating. There were only two children left. A fourteen year old boy with brown hair and silver eyes whose name was Elliot W. Malfoy. The "W" did not stand for anything, but the name did. He was named after the portrait that guarded the Heads' common room. Elliot was talking to a fourteen year old boy with dark hair and a lovely pair of green eyes, his name was Albus Severus Potter.

These were all the children of the Malfoys, the Potters, and the Zabinis. James Potter was in Gryffindor and loved to get into mischief just like his father. Lily Potter was also in Gryffindor, she was like her mother in the way that she was boy crazy and loved fashion. Albus Potter was also sorted into Gryffindor, he was very conservative but loved to talk to Elliot. Xavier Zabini was in Ravenclaw and was always having a new girlfriend every week just like his father. Elizabeth Zabini was in Slytherin, the girl was sometimes in a trance but she was very caring.

Rose Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor and was just like her mother, she was always studying and reading and always getting into mischief with her two best friends James and Xavier. Scorpius Malfoy was of course sorted into Slytherin being exactly like his father. Finally Elliot Malfoy was also in Slytherin but acted nothing like one. Draco still teases Hermione about how two of their children ended up in Slytherin and only one in Gryffindor.

Hermione looked around the train station and spotted Ron Weasley with his wife Lavender and their son Hugo. Hugo was fifteen years old and was in Gryffindor. He had flaming red hair and bright blue eyes; he was the spitting image of his father. Seeing Ron triggered an old memory of Hermione's.

_**Flashback:**_

___Hermione was finally let out of the Hospital Wing and went straight to find Ron. Draco told her that he had gotten into a lot of trouble and was currently in the Potions classroom with McGonagall. Hermione barged in there with fire in her eyes. She didn't care who was watching. "Ronald Billius Weasley! How could you betray me like that?"_

_ Ron turned to face her with sadness in his eyes. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that they were going to kidnap you and hurt you like that. Diana, I mean Pansy told me that you weren't going to get hurt. She promised. I'm really sorry."_

_ Hermione was livid, "You're sorry! Ron, I almost died. If Draco hadn't been there I would be six feet under. Ron I was ready to forgive you. I was waiting for you to come and apologize for attacking Draco at the ball and calling me that horrid name. I was waiting for you with open arms. Then you go and almost get me killed? I'm sorry Ron but I just can't forgive you for that." _

_ "Hermione, I'm so sorry. I just thought that he wasn't right for-"_

_ "Why do you care so much? You're with Luna!"_

_ "Actually she broke up with me right after Malfoy brought you to the Hospital Wing. The truth is that I never stopped loving you. I was jealous and it made me crazy that you chose Malfoy over me."_

_ Hermione felt tears begin to brim her eyes. "Ron I didn't choose him over you. I fell in love with him. I loved you as a brother Ron. I wanted us to be how we used to be but I see now that we can never be that way again."_

_ "I'm sorry Hermione. I understand how you feel. What's that on your finger?"_

_ Hermione looked down at her hand and saw her engagement ring. "Ron, Draco and I are getting married. I'm sorry that things had to end this way. You'll always have a special place in my heart but I can't be friends with you anymore."_

_**Flashback Ended**_

__Ron waved at her and Hermione waved back as she grabbed Draco's hand. Pansy went on trial for what she did but didn't go to Azkaban because she didn't use any curses to torture Hermione. She ended up on magical probation for one year. Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Mum! Mum!" Hermione turned to see Elliot calling her. She let go of Draco's hand and walked over to Elliot.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Grandma Cissa says that she's leaving now."

"Okay sweetheart." Hermione went over to Narcissa Malfoy and kissed her goodbye. When Hermione became a Healer she helped cure Narcissa. She's still a bit weak but she's able to walk and talk and do everything normally.

Hermione went back to Draco and held his hand. Just when she was getting comfortable she was interrupted again. "Mum! Mum!"

Hermione turned and saw Rose coming towards her. "What is it Rose?"

Rose grabbed Hermione and pulled her to a corner. "Do you know what Lily just told me?"

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me that Jeremy Watson was made Head Boy! Mum I'm going to die!"

Hermione began to laugh. "Jeremy Watson? You mean that boy that was always mean to you, James, and Xavier in school?" Rose nodded. "Well, what's so wrong with that?"

"Mum! He's in Slytherin!"

"Your brother's in Slytherin."

"Have you met Scorpius?"

Hermione laughed, "Sweetheart give him a chance. Maybe he's changed. Besides, it's almost guaranteed that the Heads will get together."

Rose's eyes widened. "Like I would ever date that ferret! Mum you're crazy!"

"Now that sounds familiar. That's how your father and I got together."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I was in Gryffindor and your father was in Slytherin. We were made the Heads. Your father would torture me in school. I fought for the light and he was an Ex-Death Eater. We hated each other."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Why did you marry him?"

Hermione smiled at her daughter. "It was the little things that he did. I slowly fell in love with him. He asked me to marry him when I was in the Hospital Wing. I married him right out of school and two years later we had you. Two years after that we had Scorpius and a year after that we had Elliot."

Rose looked confused. "I don't get it. How did you fall in love with him just because of the little things?"

"Rosie our story is too long. I promise I'll tell you when you come back for Christmas."

"Okay mum but I'm telling you, there's no way that I'll fall in love with that ferret."

"The train is leaving, hurry up. Have fun!" Hermione kissed Rose and the rest of her children goodbye. She took Draco's hand and began to leave the station.

"What did Rose want?"

"Her mortal enemy from school was made Head Boy. I promised her that I would tell her our story when she comes home for Christmas."

"If she comes home."

"Shut up." Hermione kissed Draco. She couldn't believe that she had married him nineteen years ago. It felt like yesterday that he asked her to marry him. _This was perfect._

**A/N:**** That's it guys! It's over! I hope that you liked it! I will have the next story up soon!**


End file.
